<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Phantom Strikers by Perado_Mrfruity23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709055">The Phantom Strikers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perado_Mrfruity23/pseuds/Perado_Mrfruity23'>Perado_Mrfruity23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona 5 The Royal, Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mystery, November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Superpowers, Time Loop, Video Game Mechanics, armature writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perado_Mrfruity23/pseuds/Perado_Mrfruity23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Persona 5 and My hero Acidemia.</p><p>Members of the society, those who opposed death, and those who rebelled are pulled together by different gods to play a game in this new brave world.</p><p>Those viewed as heroes can not comprehend the true nature of this threat, but some break the mold in order to reset the very system they came from.</p><p>Malevolence scatters the earth, but a task force made of a coalition of different soldiers from around the world is formed under the U.N to combat this new threat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I thought I ordered you to standby."</p><p>“ I’m responsible for this case yet I’m not even being allowed an interrogation?"</p><p>“I’m calling because I know you’d bring it up”.</p><p>“I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself, this is MY case!"</p><p>The voice on the other side audibly sighed as he responded with a disappointed demeanor, “Good luck to you then, I won't be expecting much though”.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> <b> <em>13:15, Unknown Location.</em> </b> </span> <b></b></p><p> </p><p>“Guess the drug was too strong...Wake him up."</p><p> </p><p>The kid that sat in the chair before the three men was in a daze. To the man that approached the kid with a bucket, the kid looked to be on the edges of breaking. The man didn’t give any remorse, after all, they killed someone on national television and caused an uprising in society. If he was given the option he would pull the trigger himself, instead, he was relegated to dumping water onto the kid. Not giving two shits the man hurled the water directly into the kid’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a freezing sensation overtake his body, the kid shook his head to get water off. As he focused just enough to see he looked up to only be met with three men in suits and a camera overviewing the whole show.</p><p>“No dozing off.”</p><p> </p><p>The darkness took over the sensation of the kid leaving him in a state of despair. He met the eyes of the man in front of him. The steel eyes pierced through his remaining defenses, but his hands hurt to the point of agony. He looked back and noticed he was in handcuffs. He attempted to get out but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>The man that met his gaze earlier watched silently as he tried to escape the grasp of the handcuffs. Once the struggle was over the man walked in front of the kid blocking the lights in the room from his view. “You still don’t get it, do ya”? The man took a step back and prepped his leg, “GIVE IT UP!”</p><p> </p><p>He thrust his leg straight into the kid’s abdomen. He hit with such force that the kid was launched from the chair and was forced onto the ground. Not giving a moment the man proceeded to walk up and dig his oxfords into the kid’s skull.</p><p> </p><p> "Come on, cooperate. Or what you want another shot?”</p><p> </p><p>The kid had nothing to defend himself. His eyes drew to several items in the room. First, the gun holstered on one of the men in the room, second was one of the needles laying on the ground, and third was the beaming camera that idly watched the enactment. The man picked up on the kid’s notions and looked around the room. His eyes caught the camera.</p><p> </p><p>The man forcibly grabbed the kid’s hair as he raised it to an uncomfortable level. “What about the Camera? Are you thinking it can be used as evidence”?</p><p>“Of course not”. The kid barely whispered as he attempted to nurse his chest from any further pains.</p><p>“So you’re not that dumb” Hearing a satisfactory answer the man released the kid’s head, but this time he prepped another kick for the kid’s chest.“Which is good,... cause' we can take as long as we need!”</p><p> </p><p>The man walked over to a subordinate and grabbed a clipboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Obstruction on justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons”. He paused before chiming. “Manslaughter too yeah? Talk about the works” He paused as he turned towards the Raven-haired boy.“To think that all those crimes were led by a punk like this… and you were enjoying every second of it…huh?”. </p><p>The pain was unbearable as the kid let out a tear lost in his thoughts. ‘<em> ‘Did I enjoy it? My heads all foggy, I can't remember a thing." </em></p><p>The man stood in the center of the room with a dejected look on his face. “You should know your place..."</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded his head at his subordinates. Both of them walked up to the kid. They uncuffed him and there him against the wall. The man walked up and knelt as he handed the clipboard to the raven-haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Sign here, it's a confession under your name”.</p><p>The boy knew better not to reveal anything at all, so he brushed off the clipboard in an act of resistance.</p><p>The man annoyed stood up straight and fixed his blazer. “I see,... I need your hand to sign this but…” He proceeded to crush the kid’s thigh with no remorse, after all, he was a thief. “... I don’t care if you end up losing a leg!”</p><p>Letting go he gave the kid a pen, but before he had a chance to write he chimed.</p><p>“Don’t expect to walk out of here in one piece. We are going to make you understand. One must take full responsibility for their actions”.</p><p> </p><p>The boy caved to the demands and wrote his name ever so nervously onto the clipboard, <b>Ren Amamiya</b>.</p><p> </p><p>The man in the suit walked up and shot a nasty remark at the boy.“See that wasn’t hard.” The man almost jumped as his phone began to ring in his pocket. “Good evening sir… Yes, I can assure you that we are going to handle it personally.” The man turned to the other two men in the room and shot them a glare. “Set him up, he’s going to have a visitor”.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was supposed to be another day in the office, it should have been. Of all things to happen the previous night, she had to get that phone call that she was to stand by. This would not stand she already had received a calling card and was afraid she would end up just like the man on T.V, but what she did not expect was to receive the call that their leader had been captured during a heist.</p><p>She immediately hopped from her office and ran towards her car. As she was driving throughout the middle of the city she made several phone calls for her to gain access to the interrogation. Once she arrived she collected all of her documents and evidence and ran into the building. She walked down the stairs and rode an elevator several feet underground. She was walking down the final set of hallways when she saw the room number she was supposed to enter, but she was stopped prematurely by a man in a dark suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me this area is off -”</p><p>She butted in hoping to end the conversation quickly. “I’m <b>Niijima</b> from the Public Prosecutors Office”.</p><p>“The Prosecutor's office? What business do you have here?”</p><p>“Just let me through, it’s urgent, there’s something I need to confirm with the suspect”.</p><p>"Niijima-San was it? I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction, Besides…”.</p><p> </p><p>An older male walked behind her with an annoyed look on his face. Niijima recognized the man as they had butted heads before over several different cases. </p><p> </p><p>“Sae Niijima of course, … there's a call from your director,... Hurry up and get it over with. To be frank, you’re being an inconvenience”.</p><p>Niijima proceeded to take out her phone and answer it. To her surprise, she would need her boss's authority to conduct an interrogation.</p><p>
  <b>“I thought I ordered you to standby."</b>
</p><p>“ I’m responsible for this case yet I’m not even being allowed an interrogation?"</p><p>
  <b>“I’m calling because I know you’d bring it up”.</b>
</p><p>“I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself, this is MY case!"</p><p>The voice on the other side audibly sighed as he responded with a disappointed demeanor, <b>“Good luck to you then, I won't be expecting much though”.</b></p><p>Niijima hung up her phone and attempted to turn around to enter the room, but she was interrupted by said grumpy detective. “Ah before I forget, your time will have to be cut short.” Niijima looked down at the man with disappointment. “It’s for your safety prosecutor, after all, we don’t even know their methods.”</p><p>Niijima looked at the ground before responding. “I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Niijima was guided to the room where the leader of the thieves was located. When she entered she was hit by a strange smell along with an overwhelming amount of visual input. It was obvious the kid that sat in the chair was in bad shape, but to anyone who had not been in this room before it would be common for the room to be mistaken as an insane asylum. She slowly walked her way to the opposite chair of the boy while keeping her guard up. After all, he was a criminal who exposed criminals.</p><p> </p><p>As she sat down she gained a clear view of the boy’s face. If anything was surprising about the whole situation from what she heard, she couldn’t believe that the ‘leader’ was the same kid who served her coffee at her favorite cafe. “I didn't expect it to be you”. She trailed on regretfully “You’ll be answering my questions this time”.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes drew to the floor where several needles laid.</p><p>“Those bastards…”. She took a deep breath before continuing. “Hey, can you hear me, it seems you’ve been through a lot”.</p><p>The boy gave a weak grunt as he shook his head.</p><p>With a downcast expression, she looked at the needles on the floor. “Almost anything can happen here and I can’t stop them… That’s why I need you to answer me honestly. I don’t have much time either. What was your objective?  Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn’t think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn’t assemble a case for the prosecution. It’s because I couldn’t figure out the method behind it”.</p><p>The boy barely held up his head as he responded. “Of course you couldn’t”.</p><p>“True, There’s no way I could be convinced of such a…‘world’ just by reading the reports” “ It seems you're coherent”. Sae added. “When and where did you find out about that world. Now tell me everything, start from the very beginning”.</p><p> </p><p>The boy she was watching looked to become unstable as she watched him hold his face in pain as he looked to follow an invisible object floating above him. She would’ve thought him crazy only if she couldn’t see a glimmer of blue in his eyes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ren slowly began to retell the story of the Phantom Thieves beginning with <b>Suguru Komoshida</b>. The bastard of utter lust. He abused his power to take advantage of the student body at Shuji-Academy. Unfortunately enough the newly formed Phantom Thieves drew the line when Shiho Suzui, a second-year, attempted to kill herself due to Komoshida’s acts. The Thieves entered his 'palace'. A manifestation of one's distorted desires. They successfully 'stole' Kamoshida's heart and he confessed to all crimes on May 2nd. </p><p> </p><p>The Second Calling card was directed at one <b>Ichiryusai Madarame. </b> He had abused his power in the art world to the point of abusing his pupils and even killing one. <b>Yusuke Kitagawa</b> was a pupil of Madarame when the Thieves encountered him. Investigating Madarame led to the Thieves deciding to save Yusuke and put a stop to Madarame's crimes in the art world. They found out that Yusuke's mother had been murdered by Madarame due to the 'Sayuri'. This painting alone distorted Madarame's desires. Successfully stealing Madarame's heart led to him confessing on June 5th. Oddly enough Madarames' shadow mentioned another metaverse user wearing a black mask.</p><p> </p><p><b>Junya Kaneshiro</b> , a Yakuza boss, targeted teenagers to deliver and smuggle anything related to the crime world. <b>Makoto Niijima</b>, the student council president of Shujin-Academy was investigating the supposed mafia entanglement in student matters. The Phantom Thieves had met Makoto due to initial blackmail, but when Makoto became targeted herself, the Thieves and Mokoto joined forces to change Kanoshiros’ heart. Kaneshiro confessed on July 9th by turning himself into the police. Again the Thieves heard a mention of another intruder who was taking advantage of palaces and even causing Mental shutdowns and Psychotic breakdowns.</p><p> </p><p><b>Futaba Sakura</b> , daughter of now-deceased scientist <b>Wakaba Isshiki </b> was dwelling in her mother's death. <b>Medjed</b>, a hacker syndicate, targeted the Phantom Thieves, thus they decided to change Futaba’s heart to have her real-world hacking abilities go against Medjed. The deadline for Medjeds’ supposed attack on August 21st passed. Nothing happened to Japan so the victory went to the Phantom Thieves.</p><p> </p><p><b>Kunikazu Okumura, </b> The now-former CEO of the Okumura foods legacy was a baited target for the Phantom Thieves. The true culprit of the metal shutdown cases had set them up to appear as they were responsible for the mental shutdown incidents over the past year. Although the Phantom Thieves did fall for the bait, they did so with a purpose. The mission was to save <b>Haru Okumura</b> from a forced engagement. They successfully stole Okumura's heart but on October 11th the day of Okumura's confession he had a mental shutdown on live TV. This lead to public opinion turning on the Phantom Thieves framing them as the true cause of the past mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sae Niijima</b>, a prosecutor of high respect, had been targeted by the Phantom Thieves, due to the suggestion of the second coming of the charming prince detective, Gorro Akechi. The mission was to change Sae’s heart to stop an investigation from occurring. The mission was a failure due to the leader of the Phantom Thieves codenamed: Joker had been apprehended by law enforcement.</p><p> </p><p>The hard part was that Ren couldn’t remember the actual objective for the last heist. Still thought lingered of a traitor.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“... I see”</p><p> </p><p>Ren snapped back to reality only to be met with the same burning eyes of Sae Niijima. In all honesty, he was in a powerless position as he retold the entire story. She nitpicked every oddity begin with the reality of the Metaverse, but even with her comments of Wakkaba Ishiki, so far she hasn’t trusted the entire story although it lined up with the investigations at the S.I.U. </p><p> </p><p>“So that’s what led to your ending up here. What a disappointing end to the ‘Hero of Justice’... I still can’t believe it… but I now have a general idea of the methods you used for your crimes. There’s much more I’d like to ask but my allotted time is nearly up...I do have a suggestion though”.</p><p>Ren focused up when she said the word suggestion. He had heard it somewhere before. He was missing something important.</p><p>“... Care to strike a deal? If you cooperate with me, I’ll consider lightening your sentence.</p><p>“A deal?” Ren asked vaguely.</p><p> </p><p>Sae looked at her folder and began to speak. “ I have a responsibility to solve this case. Snd I will win, even if it means brokering a deal with you. Your operation was leaked, and you failed to change my heart. There’s no point in being obstinate now. You’ve corrupted the order of this county and caused an uprising against its very existence. You’ll most likely be given life imprisonment or the death penalty… unless you accept my proposal. Going forward, I will read a list of people who are closest to you and this case. Tell me honestly whether or not the following are involved with the Phantom Thieves…"</p><p> </p><p>"First, the <b>friend </b> who you’ve been with since the day you transferred to Shujin- <b>Ryuji Sakamoto</b>.</p><p>One of the Victims of the <b>Kamoshida</b> Case- <b>Ann Takamaki.</b></p><p> </p><p><b>Ichiryusai Madarme’s </b> pupil <b>Yusuke Kitagawa.</b></p><p> </p><p>The daughter of <b>Wakaba Isshiki- Futaba Sakura.</b></p><p>The heiress to the <b>Okumura Foods Legacy </b> and daughter of its CEO- <b>Haru Okumura.</b></p><p> </p><p>And… the frequently probing student council president of <b>Shujin Academy</b> -  ... <b>Makoto Niijima.</b></p><p>Those are your accomplices in the Phantom Thieves case, are they not?"</p><p> </p><p>“Never heard of them”</p><p>“So you won’t sell out your friends… then let me change the questions…. I find it hard to believe that high schoolers could have pulled off these crimes by themselves. Were there no others outside of your direct group  who encouraged your crimes or lent their aid?” Not to repeat myself, but remember that your life will be forfeit if your sentence is not lightened… You had the cooperation of people outside your group, did you not? Can you tell me about them?”</p><p>“There were no such people.”</p><p>“I see, so you won’t speak a word about either your teammates or your collaborators? Do you even understand the position you’re in? Let’s discuss one other person <b>Goro Akechi. </b>There were reports that he was acting alongside the Phantom Thieves as well. Might he be apart of your team too?”</p><p>“Not Akechi-” Then it hit Ren. He knew that Akechi had only been working with the Phantom Thieves for a single month, and in that entire time even with their hangouts and even their duel he never had truly adopted the thief lifestyle either.</p><p>“So Goro Akechi wasn’t one of you very well… So be it. You clearly have no intention of bargaining with me… Even now you’re still acting as though you’re a hero of justice? Your teammates have sacrificed you to escape, yet you wish to defend their honor? Why won’t you talk about them?”</p><p>“It goes against Justice”</p><p> </p><p>Up to this point, Sae was able to tolerate Ren’s outlandish testimony. She had even felt that in this short time they were able to form a bond that would help her believe whatever he said. Supposedly the change of heart she was supposed to have never happened, but even so she felt different and more friendly to the boy. All in all, she had enough of his gibberish about ‘justice’ and the ‘truth’.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous! You’re not the one to decide such things!”</p><p>“You call this justice?”</p><p> </p><p>Sae quietly looked at the floor her eyes being drawn to the needles and the blood.</p><p> </p><p>“...Justice?” Sae doubled down and slammed her hand into the table. “Then tell me! What is this ‘justice’ you speak of?”</p><p>“Saving others”</p><p>Amused Sae sat down. “Saving others? What an awfully simple response! You continue to stand firm… Are you implying that we have no evidence on you? You’re right- we have nothing. And it doesn’t help that your story sounds like a Fairy Tale! But many people have fallen victim to this! We need to learn the truth… The truth, huh? I don’t even know what’s right anymore. And it’s all due to your strange story!”</p><p>“What about the true culprit?”</p><p> </p><p>Annoyed Sae responded. “After all this, you’re still-” She stopped herself and refocused her mind. It was true that the Phantom Thieves were only related to one mental shutdown which led to a death, but they had always been about reforming society. She took one last good glance at Ren, and then she saw it. As broken as he was he still had the glimmer of hope in his eyes. She softened her tone when she continued. “Are you listening? The side effects of the serum should be wearing off. I won’t be deceived by such a poor act.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “I won’t be deceived, I feel like I forgot something important.” </em>  Ren thought. Ren came back to reality with a plan. He knew this was the only chance to prove that the other Metaverse intruder existed.</p><p>“Hey, can you hear me? It seems your mind is clearing up, but unfortunately, my time has run out…Although I find your story to be quite interesting, I won’t be able to speak with you any longer.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to win?"</p><p>Sae’s whole body perked up. “Huh? What are you getting at? That’s right. No matter the results of this case, I won’t be receiving credit. I even had to call in a large favor just to conduct this interrogation…”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Interrogation Room?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey? Hey, are you listening?... our times up. We’re done talking here. Goodbye.”</p><p>“Do you know this room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Of course, I know this room? Why are you saying such odd things? Anyhow… there’s one last thing I wanted to ask you. There’s something that’s been bothering me for some time now. Recently I was removed from my post as head of this investigation and was told to remain on standby. A short while later, I received word that you were caught in the act… within some bizarre phenomenon… But that’s all I was told. You were told someone sold you out correct? If that’s true, who could it have been? Do you have any idea?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sold out?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? Might you have an idea as to who sold you out?”</p><p>“I want to make a deal with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sae’s eyes lit up with excitement as she lunged forward pressing for Ren to say what he wanted to say. “Yes, very well go on! If you know something, you must tell me! I won’t allow things to end like this!”</p><p> </p><p>“The phone…”</p><p>“You mean… this? I’ve been told the lock on it is quite complicated but it’s only a matter of time until it’s cracked. What’s so important about this smartphone? Are you going to unlock it and show me the data?</p><p>“An app?” Ren mumbled.</p><p>“Hey, What are you getting at here!? And what about this smartphone!?”</p><p>“Show it to the true culprit”</p><p>Sae’s eyes widened. “The true Culprit!? Please, I need you to be clear with me! Who am I supposed to show this to?”</p><p>“Not a teammate”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a teammate?” Finally, Sae saw the whole truth. The true culprit had entered not only as a collaborator but very well worked alongside the Phantom Thieves in their escapades of changing hearts. Out of all of the people stated she knew only one fit the bill. It’s just she never expected the true culprit of being someone who she knew. “My god … You’re referring to him aren’t you?”</p><p>“You need to trust me”</p><p>“What are you plotting? I can’t even begin to fathom it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“Bang</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>             Bang</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>     Bang</b> ” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But it appears my time is up. This is as far as our conversation can go. This will be my last involvement with this case. Very well. I’ve listened to your whole story, so I may as well play along to the end. And that honest look in your eyes… I used to view the world the same way too, once. I’ll place my bet on you. I just have to show him the phone right?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Bang</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>           Bang”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It appears as I have to go now, … what good will this do though?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>14:20, Unknown Location.</em> </b>
</p><p>Although the interrogation was finally over, Sae could have never imagined the scope of what she would’ve learned in such a short time. She bid her time in the elevator on how she would be able to contact the true culprit and show them the phone. Still, when she attempted to turn on the phone she felt off as it lit up all normal with nothing suspicious on the lock screen. The elevator door opened. As Sae walked out she met the one person who’d single-handedly arrested the Phantom Thief, Gorro Akechi. Sae felt a small lump form in her throat as she walked towards the detective. When they finally came face to face Sae stuttered as she spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Akechi-Kun? W-Why are you here!?”</p><p>The young male with brown hair responded. “Why do you seem so surprised?”</p><p>Sae began to panic on the inside. As public security wouldn’t get to interrogate the suspect until federal agencies were finished.  “I needed my director to step in to get me access and I was directly responsible for this case. How did you get approval!?”</p><p>“For the same reason, you did. I am heading up the investigation team, after all. It’s only natural I’d have the right to interrogate our culprit as well… don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Sae’s jaw dropped as she heard what the boy said. She didn’t have conclusive evidence it was more conjecture, but she had a feeling that Akechi wasn’t lying and she indeed was removed from command.</p><p> </p><p>“They assigned you to command!?”</p><p>“That was a joke, of course. I’m currently here to assist with the public security interrogation. I am surprised it’s this far underground though… There aren’t any other incarcerated here, yes? No one would know if things get a little violent.”</p><p> </p><p>That alone convinced Sae to show the phone. </p><p> </p><p>Sae regained her composure and stared at Akechi with daggers in her eyes. “If I remember correctly… didn’t you say there was another culprit besides the Phantom Thieves?</p><p>“That was but a lie I spread to set them up.” An eerie smile formed on Gorro’s face. “Oh, I’m sorry! I forgot I had deceived you too, Sae-san. After all, if you wish to trick your enemies, you must first trick your allies.”</p><p>“So… It was you. You’re the one who sold out the Phantom Thieves.”</p><p>Akechi looked at Sae with confusion. “Is there a problem?”</p><p>Sae knew the moment had come. She drew the metallic phone. “Akechi-Kun… does this phone look familiar to you?”</p><p> </p><p>For just a millisecond the world went purple. Akechi felt pure shock, but it subsided due to Sae not knowing how the ‘Nav’ worked. I mean he had to be right there's no way that the leader of the Phantom Thieves could teach her the ins and outs of it in only what an hour?</p><p> </p><p>He regained his composure and put on a confused look towards Sae. “Hm? Excuse me? … What is this phone?”</p><p>“It belonged to the leader of the Phantom Thieves. I believe you’ll need it for your investigation.”</p><p>“Not personally. I was acting alongside the Phantom Thieves myself, remember?”</p><p>Knowing she had hit the jackpot Sae played along. “True. This is undoubtedly a great accomplishment. Good luck in there”.</p><p> </p><p>With that Sae walked off, but before leaving she was stopped by Ren’s phone of all things. The world went purple again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“PI</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>          PI</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>   PI”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What was all that about, showing him this phone... ?"</p><p>Sae stared at the screen before seeing a message.</p><p>“Hm? The… Phantom Thief Alibaba? Who is this?”</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, the phone responded, much to Sae’s surprise she kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“I am Alibaba, a member of the Phantom Thieves. I inquire as to your justice, Sae Niijima”</em> </b>
</p><p>Sae panicked as she looked around the hallway.  “How do they know I have this!?”</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Goro Akechi is evil. He didn’t come to interrogate the captured Phantom Thief… He came to kill him.”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sae’s face became filled with shock. She had basically let a psychopath walk right past her leaving Ren exposed for a possible hit. She looked down the hall only to see the detective that had stopped her earlier exit and walk down an adjacent hallway. The phone made a beep which drew her attention to it.</p><p> </p><p>The voice of Gorro Akechi began. <b>“We could say he stole the guard’s gun and committed suicide during his imprisonment… How about that? … Yes the guard will be one of ours. We’ll have to eliminate him after… to destroy the evidence though.”</b></p><p>Sae quickly walked down the hall to the elevator. Before she could reach the hall where she was previously stopped the phone let out a chirp. </p><p>
  <b>“Don’t trust the guard, either. He’s an accomplice as well. Now then, I’ll tell you detailed steps to take. You must save Amamiya Ren.”</b>
</p><p>“You want me to save him?”</p><p> </p><p>Sae walked towards the interrogation room and confronted the guard. Her silver tongue might have actually saved the guard’s life, but that wasn’t the main priority. She braced herself to see a bloodbath, only to be met with a much more cocky Ren sitting crossed-legged. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re quite cocky you know that right?’</p><p>‘Hm?”</p><p>“It’s nothing… here hold on to me, I’m going to get you out of here.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First I would like to thank everyone for 2000 views!<br/>To clear up any confusion I am 'remastering' all of the chapters up until the current chapter 14 "Pull The Trigger"</p><p>I apologize if you are currently reading the story in its vanilla form, but I would like to incline you to stop reading for now until I finish the 'remaster', once again apologies for the inconvenience.</p><p>I expect to combine several chapters as they are quite short so chapters will disappear to be combined with others, thank you for your time!</p><p>2/24/2021</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Being reworked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">---</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Being reworked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bits and Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“If he only knew that I was reading this.” Ren felt at peace as he sat at the desk watching the cat. Then the unthinkable happened: the cat looked up at Ren.<br/>Black ooze dripped from the cat's eyes.<br/>“And I know you read this too.”<br/>Ren instantly stood up and backed away from the cat. He looked for someone to help him, but.<br/>Everyone was affected by this ooze.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Chapter 4 formerly known as Blooming Villian part 1/2.\</p>
<p>I decided to take elements from both chapters and combine them so the story is more streamlined. If anyone is worried about the removal of Minato in this chapter, don't worry he is coming in the next one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>7:00, Hotel Nivara.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“And now we go live with Lyn down in the aftermath of the U.S.J attack.”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sae considered spending the morning in the lobby of the hotel to be a usual occurrence even though they were dropped into whatever reality the god had thrown them in. She spent most of her mornings researching the new world. To her, it was a surprise that everyone in this world had a power that was classified as a quirk. She sat quietly contemplating on what she should’ve done differently back a couple of days ago where everything was ‘normal’. She was drawn from her thoughts when she saw the Phantom Thieves talking in the dining area while they had breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba was the first person she could hear, and what she heard brought concern to her. “Hey has anyone seen Ren?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji responded while drinking a glass of water. “Nah, he said he was goin’ to go running last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto shuffled over to Ryuji and elbowed him in the side leading him to yelp in pain. “Hey! What was that for!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You moron. He was supposed to stay here and heal. I-I mean did you even see the state he was in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group sat silently as they ate their breakfast. Yusuke in particular looked to be the most affected by Ren’s disappearance. The boy refused to eat anything and sat silently slightly separated from the group as he drew on his sketchbook. The boy sighed as he laid his sketchbook down and faced the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you know there are people in this world with bizarre powers. I can’t help but imagine something happening to Ren.” The boy crossed his arms as he scanned the hotel lobby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru spoke up trying to reassure Yusuke. “That is true Yusuke-Chan, but I firmly believe Ren would avoid any trouble-.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole table stopped to look at Haru who had her gaze drawn to the entrance of the hotel. One by one each member watched as a bloodied and battered up Ren sluggishly moved his way through the door and collapsed on the floor. The group ran up to the unconscious boy and looked over him. Sae wasn’t an expert in the medical field, but she could easily tell the boy had several broken bones in the chest region and was losing blood at an alarming rate. Sae called several hotel staff members to get a first aid kit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba felt her knees weaken and she collapsed alongside her ‘adopted’ brother; she quietly sobbed into Ann’s shoulder as she whimpered out to the boy. “R-Ren, please wake up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand back!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group and hotel staff quickly turned to see a black cat hop up onto Ren’s body. Even though Sae or the hotel staff couldn’t understand what the cat was saying they knew he was about to do something. Almost everyone jumped back as the cat was surrounded by light blue fire. The cat’s eyes glowed in bright gold and he let out a meow that only the Thieves could comprehend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Samarecarm!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft green glow overtook the pale and white skin that covered Ren. Sae watched as the green aura that surrounded his body slowly healed the major wounds that were visible. Ren opened his eyes for a solid ten seconds. At that moment he saw that his family was still with him. He closed his eyes after the short time passed and fell into a light slumber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>10:00, Hotel Nivara.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group took turns looking over Ren as he recovered inside his hotel room. Unfortunately, the cops were called and they responded to a possible homicide. Sae had spent a long time explaining what had happened. The cops at first didn’t believe her, but after the hotel showed video evidence they backed off and gave her space to gather her thoughts. Sae spent the rest of the morning watching over Ren as he was still in his light slumber. Thankfully the police were called off by the detective they met so not long ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae watched as she noticed Ren shaking in his sleep. Sae thought that the nightmare was what had ever had attacked him and was affecting his dreams, but little did she know that the source of the nightmare was herself when she was still under the influence of her distortion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“The one who received a ‘calling card’ from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist… An alumnus from Shujin Academy- the PE teacher Suguru Komoshida</b>
  <span>.” Sae looked downtrodden as she continued. </span>
  <b>“It all came out of his confession. He was guilty of everything- the abuse, the- ‘violations’... But there should have been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred. Why did you target him?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>“I don’t want to say.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae lunged up and slammed her hands into the table. </span>
  <b>“That's an unacceptable excuse! Try and remember once again!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried his hardest to go back all the way, but he ended up in the last place he wanted to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>???, Shujin Academy.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything he tried to remember was hazy all he could see was his two hands as he sat inside his history class. He felt a slight vibration in his pocket so he opened it and retrieved his phone. Something wasn’t right. All his phone said was </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>“Save HER.”</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <span><span class="u">.</span> Ren felt that something still wasn’t right as he noticed a cat poking his head out from the desk he was sitting at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“If he only knew that I was reading this.”</b>
  <span> Ren felt at peace as he sat at the desk watching the cat. Then the unthinkable happened: the cat looked up at Ren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Black ooze dripped from the cat's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“And I know you read this too.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren instantly stood up and backed away from the cat. He looked for someone to help him, but.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was affected by this ooze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ooze quickly covered everyone's bodies and they all stood up at once. Each member of his class, even one of his closest friends, Ann Takamaki began to mumble in distorted voices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>“sAve HEr”</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>“SHe MuST lIve.”</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren ran out of the class and looked out the window. The same ooze that overtook his classmates began to drizzle outside. All he could see from afar was a girl standing on the roof. Ren sprinted across the school into the practice building and reached the roof where he saw the girl on the outside of the protective fence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whispered one word before jumping. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“<span class="u">Help.”</span></em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren almost dove over the fence and was able to grab the girl. He struggled with all his might to pull her up, but when he looked down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was the same as everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“UAHH!”</b>
  <span> Ren let go and watched the girl go ‘<em>splat’.</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>“UAHH</strong>!” Ren shot out of the bed sweating. He looked at his palms to see if he had any of the oozes on him, but he found none.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren?” Ren looked around for the person who called his name. His eyes were drawn to Sae sitting next to him with a look of concern spread across her face. “Are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren swallowed before responding. “Y-yeah, just a bad dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to bother you right now, but I would like an answer to what happened to you last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A hero… he ambushed us. Said he recognized us from the USJ.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I had my feeling you were there.” Sae looked to the ground with a saddened look. “I won’t press you for details but we’re going to be on the clock before we’re put into custody.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto interjected. “I’ve been researching this world and there seems to be a festival at U.A coming up. My money is if he is a hero he’s going to wait till after the festival to avoid a scandal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji jumped back with excitement. “Hell yeah! Our first mission as Phantom Thieves is against a hero!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru walked behind him and smacked his head. With the kindest smile, she could muster she ‘nicely’ threatened Ryuji. “Not so loud! These rooms are paper thin… Anyway, do we have a name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, we don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba hopped onto the bed joyfully “My turn! Through the servers, I’ve hacked there’s evidence of a hero scamming ring here, But there is no name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren interrupted Futaba’s rant and spoke weakly. “Alright, let’s get to work team. Ryuji, Makoto, Sae, and Futaba will find his identity while the rest of us investigate the Sibuya area.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group nodded in agreement amongst themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>!2:00, Shibuya - Police Station.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukauchi had known that heroes weren’t invincible to any form of materialistic greed. There had been an investigation into Hiroshi Mayuzumi: ‘The Hero of Shibuya’. It was known for some time that Hiroshi had been flaunting his hero status and imposing an illegal tax for ‘protection’, he was no better than the Yakuza. For 3 years the police attempted to gain evidence to incarcerate Hiroshi, but either the police chief or the Hero commission kept it under wraps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So a  vigilante was at the USJ attack huh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukauchi looked to see the same officer from the interrogation walk up to him with two cups of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, a few witnesses said there was a cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tsukauchi. You don’t think the kid from earlier was there right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean he was suspicious, but I don’t think he’s capable of attacking the U.S.J.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made that assumption man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukauchi’s eyes widened as he refocused his attention to his computer. He opened a file labeled PNG-2232021-PTS. As he opened the file he saw two photos. One of the boys, known as ‘Joker’ who had dark shaggy hair, and a photo from a USJ security camera. Tsukauchi almost jumped from his seat when he realized that both characters had the same facial and bodily features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are we able to talk to that group again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe so. Why though, have you figured something out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I may just have the identity of our ‘Vigilante.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I need to get an arrest warrant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I just want to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to Tsukauchi the police chief had been listening to their conversation. He walked away to his office and pulled out his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>12:00, Shibuya - Station Square.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren, Haru, Ann, Yusuke, and Morgana went to the Station square in Shibuya to investigate this ‘new’ Metaverse. On the way there they stopped by </span>
  <b>Tae Takemi’s</b>
  <span> clinic and </span>
  <b>Iwai’s</b>
  <span> airsoft shop to get gear and medicine. Once they purchased their items they walked to station square and pulled out their phones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost jumping at Yusuke’s reaction Ann began to question him, “What’s wrong Yusuke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! The Nav, It’s gone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group pulled out their phones only to see that the once creepy icon that had let them enter one’s distorted desires and steal them. Had suddenly vanished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what now Ren?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-We should inform the others about this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren pulled out his phone and began to type in the Phantom Thieves group chat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ren: Hey, This is bad the Nav is gone!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ryuji: No Way. It was just there a moment ago!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Haru: It indeed has disappeared from our devices Ryuji-Chan.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Makoto: This is bad, we should reconvene somewhere.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yusuke: Indeed. We need to access this situation.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ann: How about we go to Leblanc?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Futaba: It’s a deal! I’ll have Sojiro make some curry!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ren: Alright, meet ya there!</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Phantom Thieves trickled into Leblanc one at a time. Sojiro unfortunately was out getting groceries by the time everyone had arrived. They couldn’t start the conversation due to it involving Sojiro. In the meantime, Ren fooled around with the coffee beans while Ryuji got picked on by Futaba and Ann. Yusuke was attempting to sketch Sae as she sat at one of the bar stools but Morgana and Haru kept bugging him. Makoto attempted to nurse her forming headache as everyone got a bit rowdy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room went silent when Sojiro walked in fighting several bags of groceries from getting stuck on the door. “C’mon get in the door!” Sojiro was successful in wrestling the bags through the door, but as he turned to face the cafe he froze as he saw the Phantom Thieves sitting around Leblanc. “ You guys!? Huh, you’re going to give me a heart attack if you keep sneaking in here like this.” Sojiro went to the kitchen area and had Ren help him in putting up the groceries. Once everyone was finished Sojiro took his default place behind the counter wiping a clean plate to keep himself occupied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I guess 'that’ business is happening right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae looked downtrodden as she responded. “That’s not the only reason for us gathering here..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro went behind the counter as Sae began to recount the events of the past few days. She excluded her interrogation of Ren out of fear of worsening her and Sojiro’s standing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I tell you kid, Jesus you're gonna give me a heart attack soon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry bout’ that Boss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, if what you said was true then a lot of things make sense. I had someone come in saying something about a ‘quirk’. I thought they were drunk, but I was serving a kid… Pff, seriously what mess have you kids gotten us into?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuke chimed in. “That's what we're trying to solve, Boss…  Although our normal means of infiltration has been removed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to everyone present, they did not notice the person outside Leblanc listing in on the conversation they had. The group talked amongst themselves while Sojiro prepared a batch of curry. Futaba got up to turn on the TV. When she did her eyes widened as she turned up the volume.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“ The vigilante group known as the ‘Phantom Thieves’ has had a 30 thousand Yen bounty put on them by the Hero Commission and local law enforcement agencies. In other news-”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuke commented on the revelation with absolute venom in his voice. “We haven’t even made ourselves visible to the public, and not to mention how do they even know our group exists?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji backed up Yusuke’s comment, “Gah-, We haven’t even done anything and we already are bein’ targeted!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ann recoiled to Ryuki’s brashness but was able to respond. “Ryuji calm down!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've got it!" Futaba walked up to the table and placed her laptop facing the group. “We have the target’s name, look here his name is Hiroshi Mayuzumi. Apparently from what I can find on the underground waypoint channels is that he is the orchestrator of the fishing ring going on in Tokyo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji pumped his arms in excitement. “Alright! I’m gonna bust loose on this guy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t. Remember we don’t have the Metaverse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru looked up to Ren with a suggestion. “I know we don’t have the Metaverse, but wouldn’t it be good if we exposed his crimes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji jumped at the idea, “Good idea, well expose him for his crimes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may interject.” Yusuke fixed his posture putting one leg over the other. “If we do this we will truly be gambling with our lives. We are after all going against superhumans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto reinforced Yusuke. “That is true. We’ll have to make the most amount of caution. This isn’t the same as fighting in the Metaverse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll make this work. Right leader?” Ryuji shot a beaming smile into Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren weakly stood up and faced the group. He was able to put on his invincible leader demeanor for just a second.“Right. It’s Showtime!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae got up and looked towards the group. “Alright. As I have already assisted your Phantom Thief escapades I’ll assist you from here on out, although I’ll need to find a job to keep us running.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren extended his hand. “Welcome aboard Sae.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You use codenames, right? If so call me Phoenix during official matters.” Sae took Ren’s hand and shook it firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong> 11:00, Yongen-Jaya.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun glistened over the quiet neighborhood of Yongen-Jaya. More or less it was a beautiful day, or at least it should have been. If life was normal, Sae wouldn’t be looking around for evidence of this scamming ring that made its way all around Tokyo. What stood out the most was the several packs of thugs that roamed around and tried to cat-call her several times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-pardon me, I’m sorry I was lost in thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I don’t recognize you. You just move here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sae was already suspecting this man. Not only did he seem out of place, but he gave off the aura that he felt superior to everyone else. Just like she did that one time. Sae seeing the opportunity played along with his question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. I just moved from Inaba and was looking for a place to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A kind smile plastered the man’s face. “How convenient, I was starting to get hungry myself. Care to join me? I know a good coffee and curry place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be nice.” Sae knew he was talking about Leblanc but she chose to keep her mouth shut to avoid suspicion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked down the alleyway into Leblanc. </span>
  <span>Sojiro was washing dishes after the group disbanded for the day. Lost in thought over the whole Yaldaboath situation he decided to turn on the TV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>“Breaking news! All Might was interviewed by one of our reporters and disclaimed a possible break-in at U.A!"</strong> The tabloid reporter looked down at her paper and continued. <strong>“This is the official statement from All Might."</strong> The camera panned down to a buff-looking man with dyed blond hair standing at a podium. <strong>“At 1:39 this afternoon an individual was reported breaking and entering during school hours. The man’s identity will not be revealed for confidential reasons, but I must ask the general public to look out for a man with blue hair wearing a Gekkoukan High school uniform in the general Shibuya/Yogen-Jaya area. Thank you for your time.”</strong></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro watched as Sae and a mysterious man took a seat at the bar. After they ordered he walked to prepare their dishes while listening in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what brings you to Tokyo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was looking to be a prosecutor, but I’m starting to second guess myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man frowned at Sae’s statement. “A Prosecutor huh? Not a thing that would be my choice of profession.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae looked at the man with a puzzled look on her face. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever thought about being a defense attorney?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man gleamed at the prospect. “Being a prosecutor is great and all, but if I’m being honest, you can’t save anyone." Sae sat silently as she stared at her curry. She knew he was telling the truth after all Makoto did scream at her about what her heart was and how abandoned Makoto felt even after the change of heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say then would you mind helping me out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time the man turned around and was confused. “Huh? Um, I guess we can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae looked at the man with soft eyes. She knew she had found out something, but she relented to press for more information. The man grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. Sae looked down at her phone which had apartment listings displayed. Out of nowhere an ad for a casino being built popped up. “Just wondering what would you do if fate took hold of your life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was caught off guard with the question and responded the best he could. “I don't know. I’m not quoting anyone on this, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whims of fate</span>
  </em>
  <span> can be a gamble at times.” The man finished his food and got up to pay. “Anyway it seems I must go, but I would love to talk to you someday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro stood up behind the encounter silently judging the man. “This one is on the house since you're a new customer, but the least you can do is give me your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man's eyes widened letting the low light reflect across his hazel irises. “Ah- pardon me I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is </span>
  <b>Hiroshi Mayuzumi</b>
  <span>, the so-called ‘Hero of Shibuya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae and Sojiro looked at each other as Hiroshi left Leblanc with surprised expressions on their faces. Quickly Sae brought up her phone and messaged the Phantom Thieves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sae: I need everyone at Leblanc around 7:00 this evening.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Haru: Did something happen Niijima-Senpai?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sae: Yes, I came to meet Hiroshi Mayzumi, our target.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ren: Ok, then it’s agreed to meet at 7:00?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yusuke: Indeed, let's meet then.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ryuji: Should’ be able to get there early, so I’m just gonna chill.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ann: I’ll be there shortly.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Makoto: Agreed, I will be there within the hour.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>19:10, Leblanc.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Phantom Thieves slowly trickled in through the evening and ironically enough Ryuji was late as he arrived 10 minutes late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren spoke up. “So, we should go over what we know before Sae tells us her interaction. Was it Haru and Futaba that went to Central street?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru turned from her chair and began to speak. “Yes, it was Ren-chan. Me and Futaba were able to figure out that the scamming ring extended the whole city limit of Shibuya. A hero named ‘Thunder’ runs these ops by having Yakuza and other gangs collect it for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhh! My turn.” Morgana hopped happily on the table. “Ok listen up! This ‘Thunder’ guy has been seen walking around the Yogen-Jaya district often. From all the news we collected he likes to wear a mask to hide his identity when he’s acting against the people, but the police and all civilians know his identity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto walked up and placed several police reports on the table. “So in addition to everyone knowing his identity, it seems that the police won’t take action due to a higher authority covering their bases. The hero commission has said they are conducting an internal investigation, but no progress has been made. He sure has friends in high places to pull this off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren looked over the documents to see their validity. After slowly examining the document he turned to Sae.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, so Sae what happened between you two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae shifted her weight and began to speak. “ Hiroshi Mayuzumi came into Leblanc with me earlier. I didn’t know him at the time, but it seems he has a troubled past.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we were talking he had a sad demeanor when we talked about me being a prosecutor. I don’t have conclusive evidence, but it seems that he either lost family or someone he loved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group lost their excitement and looked at each other before turning back to Sae.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto spoke first. “Were doing the right thing? I don’t want to harm him if it's that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuke interrupted. “Although I may feel sympathy for him it does not excuse his actions against the whole of Shibuya. Think about it. Wasn’t it Kaneshiro that did something similar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right on Inari'' Ryuji stood up and stretched his arms. “If we don’t stop him he is just goin’ to be as bad as that effin’ bastard Kaneshiro.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group silently nodded in agreement. While slowly chatting amongst themselves the sound of glass breaking ranged out upstairs set them on high alert. A white gas slowly pulled down the stairs and covered the interior of Leblanc.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"GET TO COVER!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Everyone inside Leblanc ducked into the nearest bit of cover as a hail of bullets wrecked the shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sae had no choice but to draw her Sig as she waited for the chance to take down this new enemy. The door opened. As if in an instant the world turned white due to an M84 Stun grenade being thrown in. A plethora of individuals with riot gear stormed the building. What looked to be the leader of the raid team entered and began to bark orders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"GET DOWN ON THE FUCKING GROUND!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Officers swarmed each member of the Phantom Thieves except Ren who was nowhere to be seen. The leader walked up and tugged on Futaba's hair and began to speak in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So little pipsqueak, where is your leader?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"LAY YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Sojiro struggled against his restraints as he attempted to walk up the leader. "I swear to God I'll kill all of you if anything happens to these kids!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting go of Futaba the man slowly walked up to Sojrio, "Ok then old man. Tell me where Joker is and you all will be released."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Mr. Sukura was it? We have agents keeping watch of you all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YAHHHH-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two men watched as an officer tumbled down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” The man reached for his radio, “ Gonzalez looks like Joker is in play. Kill that S.O.B for me will ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With pleasure”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘So let’s see. We have Futaba Sakura, Sojiro Sakura, Makoto Niijima, Sae Niijima, Yusuke Kitagawa, Ann Takamaki and-”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man fell over as purple bubbles surrounded all the officers. The Phantom Thieves were confused about what just happened. Their worries were put to rest when they caught a familiar sight that slowly walked down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana was able to free himself from the restraints he was put in. He slowly limped up to Joker. “This is bad, our entire operation is compromised.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but one thing at a time. Help me untie the rest, Mona.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two untied the other Thieves in a hurry. Once they were all untied the decision was to break off for the night and stay off the police's radar. Sojiro, Futaba, Ren, and Morgana went with Sae to an apartment she had rented earlier in the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>19:10, Leblanc</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cognition: The mental action or process of acquiring knowledge and understanding through thought, experience, and the senses.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arsene was Ren's persona. He was the first-ever summoned and he was the only one who held the closest bond. In a sense, he was an exact copy of Ren’s cognition. Still, something bothered him as he swam freely within Ren's consciousness. Everything was dark. Shadows overtook the areas where Arsene could examine Ren’s past. It specifically shrouded the memories of Ren’s parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arsene? Is something worrying you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arsene watched Ishtar "Queen of Heaven" float up to him with a worried look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will admit yes. The Tricksters’ state of mind could have been affected by recent events.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Ishtar placed her soft hand on Arsene's shoulder. “The trickster has been through a lot. By the way, I want to ask you something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arsene huffed at her. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t quite comprehend the situation we are in thanks to Yaldabaoth, but does it not feel as though we are complete?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arsene eyed her curiously. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It may just be me but it seems we have fully left the Sea of Human Souls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An astute theory, m’lady.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room turned into a velvet interior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arsene, It seems the Trickster wants to summon me. We’ll speak later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arsene watched with a blank expression as Ishtar began to break off into golden bits. “When you get back.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nothing is Promised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Kid!”</p>
<p>All the individuals rushed to the edge of the building and watched as Minato pulled out a gun and point it to his head.</p>
<p>“Persona!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oho This is chapter 5 remastered! Welcome to the introduction of everyone's favorite door!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting for this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Initiate!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A group of teenagers ran up to a black blob sitting in the middle of the room. A boy with blue hair was the first to rush in as he used his sword to strike the joints of the arm appendages sticking off the black blob. Second, was an Albino boy who rushed in and began to lay into the blob with his fists. Third, was a redhead who used her rapier to pierce the blobs flesh. Finally, a girl who used a bow and arrow provided long-range support from the rear as she laid as many arrows as she could into the black mass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group continued to strike until the black blob shrunk even lower than it already was. After a short minute, the group backed off from their all-out attack. Each member was tired from running up a huge tower that appeared every night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <strong>“We won the battle no more shadows in the area!”</strong>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy with blue hair pulled his headphones off and walked towards the rest of the group, who were huddled up mending to their wounds. “Thanks, Fuuka.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fellow bluenette responded over the intercom. <strong>“Thank you, good work guys!”</strong></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blue-headed male fixed a white holster on his body and began to take his role as leader over the group that was meaning their wounds. “Is everyone good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette was the first to respond as she fixed her bow. “Yeah, I just can’t wait for this night to be over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A boy in a baseball cap walked next to the girl and patted her on her shoulders. “C’mon Yuka-Tan, It’s just a few more floors then we reach the gate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl brushed his hand off and stood up to go meet with their leader. “That much is obvious Stupie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each member finished healing and repairing their gear. They all met at the end of the hall where the stairs were to lead to the next floor of this insane and eerie maze that formed from their school every single night. The leader overlooked the group before pulling out a bottle of water. After he chugged it, he proceeded to walk up the stairs with the group following close behind. Before they reached the top of the stairs the boy looked back and began to speak to the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want Akihiko and Mitsuru to switch out with Ken and Junpei.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy wearing the baseball cap also know as Junpei watched their leader with confusion. “Huh why? All the enemies have had the same weaknesses for the last two floors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl with red hair also known as Mitsuru commented along with Junpei. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Junpei is right.” She fixed her posture to be more annoyed as she silently judged their leader. She had known that he had repeated this cycle of death multiple times since she was the only one the boy decided to confine the truth with, but something was off today. “You know that the weaknesses don’t change too much per block, so what gives?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked confused as he stood at the top of the stairs. “Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette spoke up to support Mitsuru’s claim. “Yeah, you’ve been acting weird the last few days like something is distracting you. Hell, I knew you slept in class, but you seemed totally out of it the last few days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each member noticed that the boy’s blue irises were drawn to a man wearing heavy winter clothing and Ken. Realizing that he gave away his intentions, the boy tried to gaze away from the group by looking up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man wearing the heavy winter gear spoke up. “Is something the matter Arisato?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arisato looked back from the stairs and faced the group. “No, we should get going before the hour is over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group walked silently as they progressed through the floors. Other than the odd battle command from Arisato he remained completely mute as he slashed his way through any and all shadows on the floor. Mitsuru picked up on the sudden change of attitude in the boy. It wasn’t unusual for Arisato to remain silent, but everywhere they walked the air seemed to get heavier by the minute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Ring</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>       clang”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden sound of chains sent alarms off throughout the group. Each member tensed up as the air got so heavy that it felt that the temperature was rising. It felt like the Devil’s personal messenger was about to come to their doorstep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuuka came over comms with panic in her voice as she notified the group. <strong>“I sense a dangerous shadow in the area. I recommend you leave this floor for now!”</strong></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group began to panic as Arisato refused to call a retreat to the previous floor. Sweat formed on Junpei’s face as he saw the unfamiliar look of the Reaper approach them. He could never honestly get used to the glare of death that came from the one hole in the Reaper’s face mask revealing a single eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, we should really go.” Akihiko wiped the sweat off his face. “That thing will kill us!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arisato stood silently. His gaze pierced the Reaper as it floated before the group. Mitsuru was confused as she watched the Reaper and Arisato have a staring contest. Although no words were spoken it seemed the two were having a conversation about the situation Arisato was in. Arisato’s face contorted to something of despair as he lowered his gaze from the Reaper/ She noticed that he ever so slightly tightened his grip around his Evoker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if they came to an understanding Arisato put the Evoker to his head as the Reaper pulled out a revolver the size of a school bus and aimed it at Arisato. The battle was short. Arisato pulled the trigger and wiped the Reaper off the floor. All that was left was the bag that covered the Reaper’s head. Mitsuru watched as Arisato walked up to the bag and pocketed it. All she knew about their relationship is that a deal was established for the Reaper to find a way out of the cycle for Arisato. The trade-off was for Arisato to fight the Reaper and be apart of its ‘examinations’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group sat silently and slackjawed as they had just watched their leader wipe out the Reaper in one shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ken was the first to speak up. “Minato? What just happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato looked at the boy with soft eyes as he put his Evoker back in its holster. “Hm? What do you mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Snowgear walked up and shot Minato a sharp glare. “Cut the shit Arisato. We know you’ve been heading into Tartarus on the off days.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junpei backed Mr. Snowgear. “Shinjiro is right. We don’t care about how overpowered you are. All we want is for you to not do the crazy stuff that happens quite often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinji turned to Mitsuru. “You knew about his past for a while now. Wouldn’t you mind sharing Ms. President?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitsuru was backed into a corner as she faced everyone’s glare at her. She tried to look at Minato to see what to do, but Shinjiro blocked her view. “So You want to tell us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that’s confidential.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Shinjiro walked closer to Mitsuru with venom in his voice. “You think you can hide everything from us huh? He’s just as much like family to me as he is to everyone else here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinjiro looked back at Akihiko who was looking frantically looking around the floor. “What is it, Aki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did Minato go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each member looked around the floor for any sign of Minato but to no avail. It’s like he pulled a magician and vanished out of nowhere. In reality, Minato was pulled from his spot in reality and pulled to the Velvet Room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>???, Velvet Room.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Velvet Room!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato woke up in a chair in a room that was covered in velvet. He slowly regained his senses and realized he was in the same room he had been in for the past 35 cycles. He looked up to see a balding man with a long nose and his attendant wearing a long velvet dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so glad for you my esteemed guest!.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bit dazed Minato gained enough strength to respond. “Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Velvet room attendant stood forward and stepped in front of the old man’s desk. “It is just as Igor has stated. We have found a way to undo these trying times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato’s eyes lit up at the attendant’s words. If what she stated was true he could finally break the cycle of pain and die peacefully. “How can I do it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man’s face grew downward for a millisecond, but just in that instant, he regained the smile he could never turn down. “My apologies, but the method behind this are not, let’s say to our advantage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean!?” Minato was on edge. Whatever could be done he would take, but if the odds meant he had to leave his links.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be transported to another plane of existence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato slumped back in his chair and slowly but surely began to break down. “My links?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old man held his smile as he laid out his Tarot cards on the desk. “You are the Fool. It is your choice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato sat in silence as he contemplated what would happen. He would lose everything he had built up 35 times, but the pain and suffering would finally end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old man collected his Tarot cards and placed them inside the desk. “Very well. Let the Game Begin.” The man shifted towards the assistant. “Elizabeth if you would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Elizabeth walked up to Minato and placed a large book in his lap. “This is for if you find any trouble. By the way,  once you go over our duties will end and your contract will be fulfilled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato picked up the book and shot both Elizabeth and the man a smile. Elizebeth gasped as Minato never genuinely smiled even when he was happy or ecstatic. “Igor, Elizabeth. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Igor and Elizebeth sat silently as Minako slowly broke off into blue specs and faded from existence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>7:00, The U.A.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a breeze. Actually, a breeze was an understatement. He was freefalling. Minato opened his eyes and saw the ground rapidly approaching him. Fighting against the wind he struggled to pull his Evoker out of his holster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope this works!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato pulled the trigger, then he blacked out. It was only a few minutes, Minato came too. He woke up on a roof of what looked to be a school. He stood up and walked to the edge of the roof and looked out through the protective fence. The world was so clean. It looked futuristic. And now there was an alarm ringing out throughout the campus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard people rushing up the stairs to the roof. Ever so surly he hopped onto the other side of the protective fence. He was about to jump when he heard the door slam open and what looked to be several cosplayers rushed through the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay right where you are!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato looked what seemed to be the most senior in the eye. He noticed something was odd as he felt lightheaded as he gazed at the man’s eyes. Something seemed odd as Minato swore he saw his eyes change just like Minato did when he used the third eye. Not that it mattered. Minato committed to what he was doing and jumped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the individuals rushed to the edge of the building and watched as Minato pulled out a gun and point it to his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“PERSONA!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Deference for Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Do I even need to state the condition of this place!?”<br/>“That… wasn’t our doing. You have heard of quirks if you know this kid right?”<br/>“A lot of bullshit has happened since November 20th! Don’t give me that. I swear to god if you don’t start talkin-”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>1:45, Shibuya - Station Square.</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rain pattered gently throughout the night as Iwai made his way down the familiar streets of Shibuya. He was just finishing a weapon delivery to an ‘enthusiast’. Iwai knew that the Mafia and Yakuza were bad news all around. Hell, he and the kid got threatened by Tsuka while they tried to get the intelligence needed to listen on the 10 million Yen deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just ahead of him in Station Square, he heard a commotion. He slightly increased his walking speed to not get caught in the mess that was in front of him, but once he got a clear view of the situation. He saw a quite gruesome scene. A bluenette was laying on the ground bleeding out. Knowing he shouldn’t get involved he willingly ran into the fray and provided basic medical attention to stop the bleeding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the hell out of here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people thankfully dispersed from the scene. With no other choice, Iwai decided to bring the boy to Untouchables.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>2:00, Shibuya - Untouchables.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato’s chest was pounding as he awoke to an unfamiliar room. He looked to be in the backroom of a firearms shop, but something was off. He propped himself up and began to look around the room. As his eyes focused he began to see weapons everywhere. Knives, Swords, guns, and other miscellaneous objects used for combat littered the place. Although you wouldn’t be able to tell they were fakes with a glance. A closer inspection would reveal that they were indeed no more than collector’s items or airsoft gear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato grabbed his Evoker from his holster and compared it to one of the model guns in the backroom. Getting bored he attempted to get up, but his annoyance was short-lived as a gruff man walked through the door holding a cup of coffee. The man sat across from Minato and looked him straight in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not gonna die on me kid right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Minato decided that he should play his cards carefully considering the man looked to be Yakuza. “Yes, I feel fine thank you.” Minato took the time to slip his Evoker pack into his hand and under the blanket, he was provided. He knew the man saw this action and decided not to play dumb if the man asked any questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you want to tell me why a punk kid like you was bleeding out in the middle of Tokyo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a tussle with someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pff sure. A kid like you can totally handle those freakazoids.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Minato was puzzled as he couldn't remember the last few hours he had spent in this new world. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, I had cops in full body armor coming to ask me questions. What are you some wanted man?” The man picks up his coffee and drinks for a minute before resuming the conversation. “Anyway, My name is Iwai. What’s yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minato.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iwai took the time to study Minato. From his view, he was another troublesome kid just like Ren, but this one he felt cold around. It was like he had seen or had been in contact with some form of death or hell. Actually no, this kid has seen both firsthand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that weapon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato knew he was caught so he took out his Evoker and held it in his hands. “Huh, This?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… For some reason I kinda recognized it. I think someone called it an Evoker. Some guy let me see the specs.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!?” Minato was for the first time in his life honestly shocked. He knew the Kijiro group had connections to the underworld, but to let specs for an anti-shadow team get leaked was something he did not expect. “What else do you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato waited in silence before playing his next card. When he made up his mind he spoke something that would have unforeseen consequences for the future. “The Kijiro Group.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iwai’s eyes shot open as his mouth hung open letting the sucker he had in his mouth fall out. Iwai got rid of his softer demeanor towards the punk and focused on the mention of the Kijiro Group. “If I knew any better you seem to have a connection to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwai laid back in his chair with a stern look on his face. “Ok, so you got friends in high places. Guess you should get out then.” The man picked up a toothpick and began to toy with it. “Either way the police came lookin’ for ya kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That I had no idea who they were talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two sat for a while and spoke to each other about what the world had come to in the last several years and what he had missed over the 35 cycles he had lived through so far. Minato never did state that he had lived the same story 35 times, but he did drop a hint at the true purpose of the Evoker. Iwai was smart enough to pick up on this and shot back with a few vague remarks of what happened on November 20th.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of sirens awoke the darkened streets of Shibuya and gathered the attention of everyone within the city. Iwai’s phone rang and once he looked at it horror came over his face. Minato was confused about why Iwai suddenly jumped up and threw on his coat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry kid, we’ll have to talk later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, he sprinted out of the shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>4:00, Yongen Jaya - Backalley.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell. Kid, what have you got yourself into?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwai trod down the alleyway that faced Leblanc. He didn’t even have to reach the entrance to see that the shop was utterly destroyed. The front was blown wide open with the shadows of a blast mark left on the street. He slowly managed his way through the destroyed shop. Everything that he once loved about this small cafe was utterly devoid of life. He stepped up into Ren’s room and took in the absolute destruction of what was left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glass windows were shot out and several blast shadows littered the room. Iwai began to search the debris for anything until something caught his eye. Iwai rummaged his way through the remains of what was left of the shelf. He pulled out a small toy boat. This was the very same boat as when the two went to </span>
  <span> Inershiba Park. This was the first sign that Ren showed to Iwai that he could repair his relationship with his son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air was heavy. The dust made it hard to breathe. Yet the scene was serene in a way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwai shot a glare as he did a complete 180 to see a man in a tan trench coat sitting at the top of the stairs. “Iwai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Mr. Iwai. This is a crime scene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can tell.” Iwai moved to the remains of the makeshift bed and sat on it. “So I’m on the scene, whatcha gonna do now officer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One I won’t arrest anyone without probable suspicion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwai’s eyes narrowed, “Give me one reason I should trust you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective closed his eyes mentally preparing himself for the bombshell he was about to drop. “... Ren Amamiya”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iwai rushed Tsukauchi and pinned him down on the ground. He held Tsukauchi face down with his arms behind his back. Iwai pulled a knife out of his coat and held it to Tsukachi’s neck. Iwai began to slowly mutter in the detective’s ear with absolute prejudice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell did you do to the kid!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukachi struggled to respond as his chest had immense pressure on it. “What… do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I even need to state the condition of this place!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… wasn’t our doing. You have heard of quirks if you know this kid right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of bullshit has happened since November 20th! Don’t give me that. I swear to god if you don’t start talkin-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello? Is that you up there Tsukauchi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iwai slowly released his grip on Tsukachi and quietly hopped out the window. He knew that Tsukauchi wasn’t lying. These quirks were just the start of something the Yakuza could get their hands on. He was going to play all of his cards to protect Kaoru and Ren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>6:00 , Shibuya - Central street.</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world wasn’t what it seemed. People ran around the metropolitan area even though people were using powers called ‘quirks’. Minato got lost in the ever-bumbling city and ended up taking refuge in a nearby Shop. Deciding that he might as well buy something if he was there he began to search the several isles in the store. While looking around Minato spotted a suspicious-looking girl. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders and she was wearing a gray uniform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Minato internally panicked as he slowly reached for his evoker. He knew that the police had been looking for him so he ditched his beloved Gekkoukan High uniform, for a more casual look scoring black joggers, a black blazer, and a white shirt that had music written on the front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok? You look quite pale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato almost jumped when he heard a voice behind him. When he turned around he was met with a woman who was wearing a doctor’s uniform modified to be punk rock-like. “Oh yes, I’m sorry I must have spaced out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? Looks like you strained yourself recently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well I don’t really care about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well as a doctor I say you should take care of yourself.” She reached into her breast pocket and handed Minato a business card that had the woman’s name on it, Tae Takemi. “Visit my clinic if you need anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato looked at Tae weirdly. “Sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato watched as the woman exited the store. As he turned around to relook at the isle he noticed everyone staring at him. Confused, his eyes were drawn to the nearest TV. His eyes widened as he realized he was plastered all over the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Breaking News! A picture of the suspect that broke into the U.A has been released. Please call your nearest hero or police station if you see this individual. In other news, the group known as the Phantom Thieves are still at large. Also, the investigation into the USJ incident has concluded that it was due to the League of Villains.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato Panicked with pure horror flashing over his face as several civilians grabbed their phones, while others hastily walked out of the store. He began to slowly back out of the store. While keeping his back to the entrance he felt a burning sensation on his back. Minato carefully turned around only to be met with a man with red hair and green eyes. Minato instinctively pulled for his Evoker as he sidestepped a blazing punch from the number 2 hero Endeavor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re the punk that got into the U.A huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato stared silently at the man with his Evoker at his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know killing yourself isn’t going to help the situation, but if you do it’s more paperwork for me.” Endeavor refocused his attention to Minato’s eyes as they flashed yellow for just a second. “So what’s your decision? If you won’t decide in the next 3 seconds I’ll decide for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>1</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>2</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Endeavor lunged at Minato. Quickly sidestepping the same oblivious move he saw earlier, Minato pulled his trump card and pulled the trigger. The sound of a gunshot rang out and bounced off the street. Civilians screamed in fear at the sound, but there was no blood. A smile formed on Minato’s face as he felt the rush going throughout his body. Instead of blood and brain matter coming out, blue shards came out of his head while a blue haze formed behind Endeavor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” An eerie smile formed on Minato’s face. “Thanatos, open Hade's Door!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black and white energy gathered above Endeavor. Panicking Endeavor attempted to attack Minato, but he was absorbed by Hades's door. Minato took the time to escape as he heard sirens in the distance. He ducked into the subway and left without a trace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>6:48 , Shibuya - Central Street</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukauchi knew a vigilante could turn into a hero, but what he saw was beyond that. Endeavor the number 2 hero looked like he was either on the verge of death or he had just witnessed it. He couldn’t believe the man with the possibility to defeat All Might had fallen to some kid. The more he thought about it he put the pieces together. Not only were the Phantom Thieves able to summon different deities but also this new kid running around Tokyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed a vacation.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remastered, previously known as Master of Tartarus.</p>
<p>One of the first internal side stories that have some relevance to the plot!</p>
<p>Hoping ya'll are enjoying this story. I'm updating this as I can get a chapter done, but sometimes I won't be able to keep a consistent flow so bear with me.</p>
<p>Other than that if you haven't noticed I took some inspiration from BukuBuku's story.</p>
<p>The link.<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989186/chapters/57705622</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Time to Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“WHAT!” Ren attempted to protect his ear but his phone got louder and louder no matter how much he turned down the volume. “YOU JUST GO OUT ALIVE AND YOU'RE GOING TO-”<br/>“Sorry, Sae.” Ren hung up the phone and turned to the rest of the Thieves.<br/>“So, we're good to go?”<br/>Ren was covered in Azul fire revealing his thief attire. “Yes. Ryuji, Yusuke. It’s Showtime!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remastered, Previously known as Blooming Villian part 3</p>
<p>I especially like the way I remastered this chapter so enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Commence the operation!”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Copy that Mona. Hacking the security systems now!”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fixed his mask laying on his face. It would be just a little longer until they would calm. He took the time to make sure a round was chambered in his Makarov and set up on a skyscraper in the area to check for anyone that would attempt to stop the operation. It was going flawlessly until she appeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then an explosion happened at the center of the city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>7:00, Shibuya - Accessway.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They really did destroy Leblanc.” Ren sat silently as he watched Futaba huddled up against the railing. “No…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren noted to himself to check on Futaba later, but the current situation at hand was dire. Their entire operation had been compromised and they had no way to figure out who the men that stormed Leblanc were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the most troublesome situation.” Yusuke was sketching the cars that passed below while they waited for everyone to meet at the secondary hideout. “Just like with Akechi he found out about us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren stood silently watching the news go by on his phone. Neither Futaba nor Yusuke could tell his current emotions due to the bright sun blocking their vision. In reality, though Ren felt a mass of guilt as Yusuke mentioned his well once friend, Akechi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>10 Minutes Later, Shibuya - Subway Station.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, should we bring back calling cards?” Ryuji sat in his chair looking with a downcast expression upon everyone present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have no need for calling cards.” Everyone watched as a black cat hopped up onto Ren’s shoulders. “After all we don’t have the Meta-Nav so we can’t affect someone’s cognition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but that was the coolest part of the job to me!” Ann excitedly exclaimed. “I mean we can still have public opinion in our  favor if we make them really flashy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not Morgana? The way we did it before also helped get our names out into the general public.” Makoto stated bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is true... I do feel that they would make quite the impact.” Yusuke commented. “Although as much as I like the idea we have more pressing matters at hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren stood up finally and spoke. “Yes, we need to find out who attacked Leblanc while taking care of Thunder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?” Makoto fixed her hair behind her ear. “We don’t have a plan of action.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I got it!” Ryuji pumped up his fist and sat back down with embarrassment when everyone stared at him silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ahem. Ok, so we do this. We have Ren and Yusuke go ahead and draw any attention from heroes while Futaba does some hacking stuff.” Everyone remained silent with shock as they stared at Ryuji. “What.” Ryuji hanged his head in defeat. “Is it a bad plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Its-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryuji did you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Morgana hopped up onto the seat next to Ryuji. “Did you actually come up with a decent plan!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Ryuji began to scratch his head out of confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>8:00, U.A Outskirts.</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>“WHAT!”</strong> Ren attempted to protect his ear but his phone got louder and louder no matter how much he turned down the volume. <strong>“YOU JUST GO OUT ALIVE AND YOU'RE GOING TO-”</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sae.” Ren hung up the phone and turned to the rest of the Thieves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we're good to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren was covered in Azul fire revealing his thief attire. “Yes. Ryuji, Yusuke. It’s Showtime!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The police chief had definite evidence that the Phantom Thieves were going to strike any day. After listening in on </span>
  <span>Tsukauchi</span>
  <span>’s conversation he headed up a classified investigation of those involved with the Phantom Thieves. He was looking over documents his men had gathered until he noticed someone walking to his door. It was </span>
  <span>Tsukauchi the damn bastard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Chief can I ask you something?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? You know I don’t have time right now, detective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>True</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why was Leblanc destroyed last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must have been a villain or something we don’t have footage of.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look detective, the festival is still happening. I need you to check it out or something.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a dejected look, Tsukauchi firmly spoke, “Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>9:00, The U.A. </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Commence the operation!”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Copy that Mona. Hacking the security systems now!”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mission had begun. Joker moved along the rooftops looking for anyone that would ambush team 2 as they hacked a computer terminal inside of the U.A. So far everything was going according to plan all they needed was a big distraction. He landed on a 7 story apartment building and stood on the edge as he surveyed the area to see if anyone had caught onto their plan. One thing he hated about this mission was they didn’t account for the number of heroes that would be present due to the festival going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Skull are they set?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Hell yeah, we are good to go!”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fox?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“In position Joker.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha team?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Shinny day for some Ramen!”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Execute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker watched as he saw the Alpha team consisting of Mona, Noir, Oracle, and Queen make their way into what looked to be a teachers lounge inside the school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker turned around with the intent to attack, but he was met with a girl around his age. She was short standing at around 5’6. She had blue eyes with silver hair. What set Joker off is that she had a blue distorted tarot card slipping in and out of existence above her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like a hero, but I can tell you’re different.” She moved her hand to fix her bangs. “So what are you doing here?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Joker stood up and looked at the girl. She wore a kind smile, but it looked to be a facade as her eyes had darg rings under them. “Me? I’m just enjoying the view.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl walked to the edge of the roof. “Hm, I guess I can appreciate that sort of appeal.” she turned slowly and looked Joker in the eyes. “You still haven’t explained what you’re doing up here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it be a problem if I said no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl attempted to protect her hair from the wind. “I guess not. Although you do look very dashing in that uniform.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren was caught off guard. He did not expect this girl to be a flirt. She turned towards Joker with a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Cat got your tongue-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large explosion went off in the distance. The shockwave threw both the girl and Joker into the wall. Joker was able to recover first. He looked over to see the girl. She was unconscious. Her head hit the wall and a small pool of blood slowly slid down her face. Joker reached for his mask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pixie, Dia!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft green light encapsulated the girl and healed her wounds. Deciding not to stay any longer Joker leapt off the side of the roof and launched his grappling hook. Though something bothered Joker as although the girl was just knocked unconscious she looked to be struggling through a nightmare as her perfect smile suddenly disappeared as soon as she was thrown against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>???, ???.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one gives a shit about you Ueno!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I woke up. My head hurts like hell after whatever just happened. When I had the strength to open my eyes I did and was met with someone I never wanted to see again. The girl got off the desk and walked up to me. I attempted to back away, but my leg got caught in the legs of the desk. The girl had the Devil's smile plastered all over her. I almost was successful in my second attempt in escaping, but she grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head into the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl had venom in her voice. “Where are you going Ueno-San?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Drip</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>                   Drip </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>      Drip”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt a slow but warm liquid stroll down my face. It began to pool onto my desk. When I  opened my eyes I saw the blood splattered all over the floor. Something wasn’t right, all of this felt fake yet I still feel the pain throughout my body. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re so pathetic you can’t even swing with Joker”!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joker?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” The girl had a snarky look on her face. “Are you even listening!?” The silence lingered for a moment. “I guess not! But not like you ever listen to anyone else whore!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt tired. The girl's insults began to fade away as I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Although before I closed my eyes fully I swear I saw a blue butterfly flying throughout the halls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>11:00 AM, U.A Outskirts.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay, Joker you got five moving to the east.”</b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Copy, Noir.” Joker flew through the streets of the city avoiding patrols along the way. “What’s the status of Phoenix?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Mona-Chan will have her back if she gets involved, don't worry.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker sighed as he swung throughout the city. The mission was simple, bait heoes away from the U.A and have an infiltration team enter the campus. Although there was a risk of it going all wrong if the team inside the U.A was caught during their investigation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Joker?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joker here. What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“We have a situation. It seems as if Ryuji has been tracked by several different heroes.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything we can do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“No, but worry not I believe he’ll make it to the rendezvous.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, keep me posted on it, Fox.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>10:10, U.A Outskirts.</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker was 30 seconds out when he noticed a fight happening within ground zero. Fox, Haru, and Skull were engaged with the same buff man that was on T.V the other day.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Seiten Taisei!” Skull lunged at All Might to only be punched in the face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kamu Susano-o” Ren watched as chunks of ice formed around all might.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Milady!” Haru blasted her grenade launcher as Astarte launched a multitude of explosives towards All Might.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dust settled and to Joker’s horror, All Might was unscathed by the assault. Deciding they couldn’t risk any casualties Joker threw in a smokescreen giving a window for all the Thieves to escape. The Thieves were separated as they made their escape. Joker noted as he made his escape with Skull that several helicopters flew around the area searching for them. When Joker tried to contact anybody it turned out that his earpiece was affected by the shockwave from earlier and died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>10:30, U.A Outskirts.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mona?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Queen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we can do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! We knew the job wouldn’t be easy, but we are the Phantom Thieves for christ’s sake. We can do anything!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two stopped on a rooftop outside of the U.A’s view and undid their Phantom Attire. Makoto walked up to the edge and looked around. She still couldn't believe the world they dropped into.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>10:45, U.A Outskirts.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox, Oracle, and Noir made their way away from ground zero of the explosion. They avoided all patrols until they met one man standing in an alleyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you all are the Phantom Thieves right?” Hey shook his head. “Yall can call me Ectoplasm!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>10:03, U.A Outskirts.</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joker over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skull you good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I think so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker searched for Skull through the debris that were scattered around the city. After they made their initial escape the blonde ghosted them. It took a while to lose his tail, but they did lose him by a secondary explosion that went off at ground zero. Though this explosion sent debris throughout the city. A large piece of concrete and rebar landed in their area wrecking the ally they were taking cover in. A plume of dust covered the alleyway making it even hard to see with the third eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Skull!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I can’t feel my leg!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you, Sakamoto!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>The entrance I think!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker slowly made his way to the entrance of the alleyway. A gust of wind moved some of the dust from his view and what he saw made his skin cramp and his whole body freeze while his skin went so pale that he could rival a ghost. A piece of rebar was sticking out of Skull’s leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker ran up to Skull and inspected the damage done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skull looked at Joker and spoke in a soft voice. “Joker? How bad is it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can fix this.” Joker offered his hand. “Here squeeze my hand to alleviate some pain when I do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker and Skull both turned around to see Sae starting with her hand over her mouth while her eyes betrayed the horror she was witnessing. Turns out Joker lied about the damage done to Ryuji’s leg.  The rebar ripped up his entire leg up to his thighs. Blood pooled around them while a small bit of bone was visible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sae was strong enough to stomach the sight and run to assist Ren in helping Sakamoto. Sae replaced Ren’s hand with her own and propped Ryuji up on her to support Ren in removing the rebar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On the count of 3, I’m going to pull it out and use a Salvation!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji didn’t even scream. All he saw was the rebar come out and then he fell unconscious due to the sudden rush of pain overtaking his senses. Sae closed her eyes to spare her from witnessing the agonizing pain Sakomoto was about to go through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Izanagi No Okami Picaro!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sae cracked one of her eyes open to see Ren standing next to a god. Not much happened in the next few seconds, but she did witness a miracle as green dust flew and surrounded Sakamoto and healed all damage done to his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have much time to react as Ren collapsed due to the pure exhaustion of using Salvation. She hoisted him up on her lap and waited for him to regain consciousness. A minute later Ren woke up and saw Ryuji barely awake due to the pain he had gone through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren struggled to get up. His Phantom Thief attire flickered as he was at his limit. “I’m going to put him to sleep. Then we are leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joker reached for his mask while supporting himself on a nearby pillar. “Come, Ishta-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sae shrieked in fear as she saw Ren fall and just like it did when the mental shutdown occurrences happened; his body convulsed as his eyes spewed out a black ooze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">10:10, U.A Outskirts.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All might we’ve tracked them down to an alleyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Capture them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I assure you I’ll handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aizawa faced the horde of cops prepping their gear. “Remember nothing lethal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cops each nodded as they all put on masks to filter out the dust. Aizawa led them into the plume of dust with his capture device ready. As they slowly made their way through the dust they heard a voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“On the count of 3, I’m going to pull it out and use a Salvation!”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>1</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>2</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>3</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden piece of rebar flew at them. Everyone ducked in time, but to do this ‘sudden’ attack several officers drew their lethal weapons and began to slowly approach the voices while staying behind one of the riot shields or staying in cover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Izanagi No Okami Picaro!”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“What are you going to do now?”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I’m going to put him to sleep. Then we are leaving.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aizawa rushed forward and saw something bad, no incomprehensible. A young teenage male with a blue haze forming behind him while a gun was in his right hand. From what he initially heard he thought someone was giving someone aid, but it turned out from his perspective that the boy was about to murder another teenage male and an adult female.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He focused his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid dropped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>10:10, U.A Outskirts.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arsene stood in the middle of the Trickster’s conscious watching all of the others talked amongst themselves. He sat quietly contemplating the weird sensation he felt several hours before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arsene?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arsene snapped out of his trance when Ishtar approached him again. “Oh, my apologies Ishtar. It seems I was lost in thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine and all, but you have felt it too haven’t you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems I have. What in the world was that girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ishtar shifted her arm and a table with two chairs appeared. “That’s what I wish to discuss with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two sat down at the table. Arsene snapped his fingers and suddenly two cups of tea spawned in front of them. Ishtar raised her cup to her mouth. Instead of drinking the tea she eyed Arsene and asked a question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She wasn’t another wildcard right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arsene crossed his right leg over his left. “I can sense the same potential as our trickster.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“True she isn’t from this world. She must have come with us when Yaldaboath transported us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if we will encounter this new Wildcard in action.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room turned velvet again and Arsene slowly watched as Ishtar began to fade away into gold specs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Arsene?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arsene looked up. “Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I speak with you la-AHH!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room went red as an alarm began to scream. Ishtar fell over convulsing on the floors.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Thank you for coming. I’m sorry we couldn’t meet earlier due to unfortunate circumstances.”</p>
<p>“The pleasure’s mine principle-” Her eyes darted to the plaque on the table, “Principle Nezu.”</p>
<p>“I know it must be odd speaking to an abomination like myself, but would you like some tea?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wouldn’t call you anything of the sort… No, thanks by the way.”</p>
<p>“Alrighty then.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remastered, Was called The Other Path.</p>
<p>I didn't change much of this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. I would have posted yesterday, but I ate something bad and spent last night hurling so my apologies. Thank you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Eraserhead what the hell did you do!? Why the hell is he breathing out of a tube!?” Tsukauchi never felt his blood boil before but now he did. His eyes beamed with fire at Joker who was laying in the hospital with several IVs coming out of his body. He didn’t know the kid for that long, but with his previous interaction with Iwai, he knew there were a lot of people that either received help or some form of comfort to the point of where they would have his back no matter what the situation was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eraserhead shook his shoulders, “I had no choice he was about to attack some civilians.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If he was attacking them, why was one being healed when you activated your quirk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was serendipity. I wouldn’t have known otherwise.” Eraserhead walked towards the door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tsukauchi murmured to himself. “So that’s it huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>6:00, U.A Outskirts.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sachika woke up and looked at her alarm. Tch, she woke up late again. She forced herself up as she walked to her bathroom mirror. When she saw her reflection all she could picture was her mother. She tilted her head at her vision. Snapping out of her trance she walked up and grabbed her clothes for the day. It would be her first day at U.A highschool. She was indebted to the feline-looking detective that was able to get her in. Still of all things, she would be having a busy day compared to how her life used to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly walked down the street as people hustled about eager to do their tasks. She felt a searing pain in her head as she walked. That day would change her life for the worse. That boy who could be not much older than her was either responsible for the explosion or played some part in it. Either way, it didn’t matter to her. All she had to do was keep her head down. She walked down the city block deciding to take in every detail she could. If she was transported to this world she might as well figure out the ins and outs of society. She found a cafe so she entered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door let out a soft jingle. A man walked up to the counter looking in Sachiika’s direction. “Hey Welcome!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sachika looked around in the small cafe. It had a home feel to it. It had a wooden floor complimented by crimson red walls. The booths laid to the side and the barista stood at the register. Sachika looked at the many pastries leaving the inside of her mouth to water. Her stomach let out a loud growl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man walked up. He had blonde hair with black pants and a red long sleeve shirt. “Seems like you're hungry. What can I get ya for today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Can I get the house blend and the </span>
  <span>Soufflé please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming right up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sachika turned around and sat down at a nearby table. As she sat quietly scrolling through her phone she saw a group walking towards the door. The group contained a boy with green hair. One with brown and one with red and white hair. She also noticed several minutes later that a boy with blue hair walked in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The barista returned with her food and she sat silently munching away at her food while scrolling through her phone. She noticed several articles about a vigilante group known as the Phantom Thieves. While she read the article she noticed the boy with blue hair eying her. Once they made eye contact he shrugged in the direction of the group sitting in the middle of the cafe. Her eyes curiously drew to the group as one got up in a hurry and left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deku you pissed him off!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but he was going on and on about the transfer student for no reason.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sachika’s eyes narrowed as they mentioned her role as ‘transfer student’. She got up and begun to leave the cafe. Before she even reached the door the boy with green hair called out to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sachika turned around slowly. “Can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the new transfer student right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The boy looked down at the ground, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a puzzled look, Sachika left the cafe and walked to U.A. Arriving at the school gate she looked around and reminisced about her old school back in Tokyo. Not wasting any time she headed to the principles office for her introduction. She entered the office only to be met with the eyes of a mouse. The mouse stared back intensely as if he was observing her every move. Respectfully she bowed and approached the principles desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming. I’m sorry we couldn’t meet earlier due to unfortunate circumstances.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The pleasure’s mine principle-” Her eyes darted to the plaque on the table, “Principle Nezu.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know it must be odd speaking to an abomination like myself, but would you like some tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I wouldn’t call you anything of the sort… No, thanks by the way.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alrighty then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time slowly passed as Nezu guided Sachika throughout the school on her own little tour. Many students gave the cold shoulder to her while others stared at the two. Finally, they arrived at the 1-A classroom. Sachika stepped inside eyeing all the other students. The teacher walked up to the board and wrote her name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Sachika Ueno, I look forward to working with you all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. New Players</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Let’s Go! Thermopylae!”<br/>Iwai was scared for the kid's life as he looked for Minato through the smoke “Kid! Get out of here!”<br/>“Change! Attis, Agydine!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remastered, previously known as 'The Hero Killer'.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Everyone report in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is anyone there!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto stopped jumping from roof to roof and landed on an apartment building not too far from ground zero of the detonation. She felt her knees almost give out below her as she watched the second detonation go off in the distance. She felt the shockwave on her face, but thankfully it was nothing more than a light breeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makoto?” The black cat strolled up to her with a worried expression on his face. “You okay Makoto? You look like you need some sleep.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto turned on her side in pain. “I should be fine. Anyway, have you seen Ren?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I can go look for-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two felt a surge of energy bolt down their legs. Makoto’s legs gave out while Morgana struggled to keep himself up. After a short minute, the two crawled their way to look back at ground zero. For a moment they saw a red beam shoot up into the sky. Then it disappeared. Makoto didn’t know what had just happened, but something was off. She was hoping to ask Morgana a question, but when she turned she froze as she watched all emotion drain from the black cat as he stared out into the dust cloud that covered part of the city.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-NO! This can’t be!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto jumped into action as she pulled Morgana away from looking at the dust cloud. “Morgana! What just happened!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears began to form at the edges of Morgana’s eyes as he slowly muttered to himself. “I-Ishtar she…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She what!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black cat looked at Makoto. “H-her bond was just erased from Joker….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto eye’s opened wide as she watched the smoke rise from the crater. “Hey, Morgana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat was barely able to contain his emotions as he responded. “Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ishtar is the ultimate Persona of the Lovers Arcana right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana turned to Makoto. “I know what your thinking. I just hope Lady Ann is ok as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two descended to the street level and quietly walked further from where everything had happened not so long ago. They both noticed the number of first responder vehicles moving out from several stations littered about the area as they frantically hurried to control a fire now spreading from one of the power grids near ground zero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto held back tears as she remembered it was Ryuji’s job to handle the distraction near the power grid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>???,???.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the HCTU also know as the ‘Hero Containment and Tactics Unit.” The man at the front of the presentation room flipped to another screen on the slideshow. “As many of you know as you already apart of the service, we are a branch within the U.N whose job is to contain, extract or neutralize any rouge heroes or villains who have been causing problems throughout the world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A male raised his hand within the crowd. The speaker pointed at the man.“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the League of Villains?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The presenter sighed before continuing. “Your M.O.S will be more clearly defined once you are in you’re in the unit assigned on your handout. All training begins at 300 Hours, except for those assigned to the Reaper unit. Dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A young teenage male stood up amongst several men around him who several raised their eyebrows at. He calmly made his way throughout the military installation and entered a training room on Sub-level 5. The room was pure white as the door locked behind him. The walls became colored as it presented a simulation for the boy to be tested on. Before anything else could happen a voice came over the intercom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You claim a lot, lets see what you’re made of. Simulation 4-B. This is a fight that was inspired by the League of villains who attacked the U.S.J not so long ago. The objective is to eliminate all heroes in the area before the allotted time is up. You have 5 Minutes after you pick your gear and enter the arena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was encapsulated in an Azul fire revealing a Black bodysuit complemented by a Black mask. He slowly made his way up to the table and picked out two weapons. He picked up a Walther PPK and a sword with jagged edges. The boy entered the arena and calmly waited for the countdown to finish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy rushed forward with 5 minutes on the clock. He didn’t run too far until he met the first people he would’ve had to fight. They looked to be his age. One used ice to attack while the other used explosives to draw him out of cover, but they were no match. The boy stepped out and parried one of the bolts of ice that were sent after him. He jumped around several pieces of the cover until he found a clear line of sight to take a shot. It only took 3 bullets to take both of the heroes in training down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“4:00 Minutes left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy ran down the street to see several heroes in a firefight with villains. The boy reloaded his gun and fired it from cover. Picking off 3 heroes and taking down 2 villains. Before he could reload a third time a Nomu appeared behind him and attempted to swipe at him. He somehow parried the attack and countered it with his sword. The cut clean through the face and filled the brain with several bullets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several more Nomu ran at him prompting neither to reload nor defend with his sword. Instead, he reached for his mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“MANIFEST!” An explosion of white and black energy formed before the boy wiping out an entire block of the U.S.J.  Nothing was left in the current section he was in so he hurried forward with 2 minutes left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He regained his composure due to the adrenaline rush and took cover in an office building to observe his next and final targets. As he looked out the window he saw two men waiting in the courtyard. One was wearing a scarf with orange goggles over his eyes while the other was an abnormally buff man who was wearing a suit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One Minute remaining.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With no other choice, he jumped out and began to rain fire with the PPK until he ran out of ammo. The bullets were not averse to the buff man but the one wearing the scarf took a hit as a bullet skimmed his leg leaving it bleeding. The man with googles stood in place and just stared at him while the buff guy leaped at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“California SMASH!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy attempted to reach for his mask, but nothing was summoned due to the man staring at him. He took the punch straight to the face and flew several meters before he slammed into a wall. The simulation timer ended and several medics entered the dome to assist the boy now unconscious in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>???, ???.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He woke slowly being blinded by the lights scattered around him. He noticed that an I.V was attached to his arm while he was propped up in a medical bed. He begrudgingly pulled the I.V out and sat up in his bed. Looking around it looked to be he was in the medical section of the base. He saw that his gloves were by the headrest and reached for them. He put on his gloves and oxfords and proceeded to limp his way out of the hospital room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy turned around as he nursed his arm. “Can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve looked through every record I have access to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro narrowed his eyes at the man. “And?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me why Goro Akechi doesn’t exist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile crept up on Akechi’s face. “That sounds like a cinematic tale to me Mr…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Englefield… Y’know I knew something was suspicious when the higher-ups wanted a teenager of all things to join us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi wasn’t surprised by this revelation. It had been the same when he was under Shido, but not like that mattered after all he was in a different world after all. “Well, some things can’t always be explained after all.” Akechi now regretted lying to himself right then and there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right… Anyway, you’ve been cleared for active duty agent Goro. Report to the briefing in 3 hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man walked off leaving Akechi to slowly piece together what was his purpose in this game Yaldaboath had set the Thieves and him up for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makoto.” The brunette was staring at a headband in the grocery store. She seemed so enthralled in it before a tuxedo cat nudged her in the face. She almost jumped at the physical contact. “Huh!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that Maruki?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto looked throughout the store not seeing anyone that resembled the doctor until she looked outside through the glass door and saw a familiar figure wearing his iconic white medical coat. Although he wasn’t alone. Maruki looked to be talking to a short old man with what looked to be a batman inspired mask on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-Ah yes I am looking for someone. I’m afraid that he may have gotten lost in that explosion not too long ago”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old man had a concerned look on his face as he talked to Doctor Maruki. “Mhm, and who are you looking for exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A teenage male. He has dark shaggy hair and wears blacked framed glasses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my apologies, his name is Amamiya Ren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old man jotted something in his notebook. “Okay, can I have your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man reached into his pocket and calmly stated. “My name is Takuto Maruki.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, Maruki I’ll contact you if I find anything.” And with that, the hero jumped off leaving the man now know as Maruki standing alone. Makoto wanted to step out to confront Maruki, she stopped herself as she was a boy with blue hair approach the doctor. Maruki was lost in thought as he stared off into the sky. After waiting a couple of seconds the boy with blue hair tapped Maruki on the shoulder making him jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maruki fixed his glasses as he gazed upon the boy. “C-Can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please.” Maruki was stunned at how fast the boy responded. “You said you were looking for somebody?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maruki was puzzled at the boys’ question. “You know it isn’t good to eavesdrop on other people’s conversation. Although it would be rude if I said no to your question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato let out a small chuckle and continued, “I met the guy who helped Ren with his Phantom Thief escapades.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Makoto and Maruki raised an eyebrow at the boy’s comment. Makoto wasn’t surprised that Maruki knew about the Phantom Thieves, after all, each member had spoken to the doctor about their problems including Ren. That much was assured, but the suspicious part was the bluenette knowing not only the possibility of knowing the identities of the Phantom Thieves but knowing who had associated with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maruki composed himself as he probed the boy. “Ah, so you know their identities too. How do you assist them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not affiliated with the group, but I do know some of their suppliers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok then. Oh, wait I never got your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just call me Minato.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok then, would you mind leading me there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure” The boy turned to walk towards the subway. “I’ll lead you there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto and Morgana trailed the boy and Maruki all the way to the subway station, but unfortunately, an attendance officer was assisting the guard at the ticket booth. With no other choice, the investigation had to come to a halt. Makoto decided to go over the current situation they found themselves in and walked to a nearby diner in the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makoto? This is bad news. If they know our identities they can spread them to the heroes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto rested her hand on her cheek as she responded, “Although I hate to admit you’re right. That was Maruki, our consular. I trust him so I don’t think anything will come of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, It seems Joker let him in on our secret.” Morgana nibbled at his portion of the food. “I do worry about him sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto let her thoughts wandered back to the scene when they exited the police station. Ren’s entire body was in shambles. He had bruises stretching his entire body with deep scars running down his back. It took an hour for Sae to stitch up his remaining wounds. She remembered her sisters’ frustration towards the people that interrogated them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto came back to reality as she stared directly into the black cat’s cold blue eyes. “Hey, you still with me Makoto?” Her pupils dilated as she responded. “Yeah, I was just thinking of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you noticed it too… I didn’t want to mention it to the group, but Ren almost broke down when it was his turn in the washroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto stood up and opened her bag for Morgana to hop in. “I didn’t want to believe what he went through, but I can’t stand the way he throws himself at danger.” Morgana chuckled as he hopped inside the bag. “Well, he wouldn’t be our leader if he played it safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana looked down as he tried to keep up a happy tone. “As much as Joker can get himself into trouble with Ryuji I believe that they can handle whatever situation they are in right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto shared a smile with Morgana in an attempt to not let her feelings get the better of her. “Yeah, I believe too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon we shouldn’t stay here all night. Let’s go back to the hotel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto left the money she owed on the table and walked out into the brisk cold of the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong> 21:00, Shibuya - Untouchables.</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Maruki and Minato arrived at Untouchables the night waned over and covered the city in a bleak cold environment. The two entered only to be met with the hero they saw earlier confronting Iwai.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said dipshit if the cops want to take this place down tell them to get a warrant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hero crossed his arms hoping to look more threatening. “Well let me start. This place does not appear on any records nor do you have an actual license to sell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s a lie. I just had it renewed not so long ago.” Iwai let his eyes draw to the two standing at the entrance to the shop. “Besides, I have customers. Please leave or I will call the police for obstruction of business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Hero let out a huff as he left the store. Minato walked up to the counter with Maruki and placed down a calling card. Iwai opened his jaw letting his loli-pop slip out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maruki looked at the card with awe. “W-What is your plan here!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato narrowed his eyes as he stared at Iwai. “The Phantom Thieves correct?” Iwai regained composure as he shot back. “Kid you are about to cross the line into business you can’t deal with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, because selling firearms to a teenager doesn’t count?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look kid you’ve got some guts, but I have a debt to them. Besides their methods seem to be otherworldly if you know any better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato knew he hit the jackpot as he confirmed his suspicions. “The Meta-Verse?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Minato finished saying what he had to say an amalgamation of sirens rang out not so far from Untouchables. Iwai was already suspicious of the man that claimed to be a ‘hero’. So just to be on the safe side he led Minato and Maruki through the backdoor into the back alleys of Shibuya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon we need to split up. Take a right and break off for the night. I'll contact you later!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato and Maruki stayed still as they watched a man wrapped in tattered clothing drop from a rooftop into the alleyway. Iwai was oblivious to the man and only saw the two standing still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey didn’t you hear me ge-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iwai!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato was able to shut Iwai up for just long enough for him to see the figure standing in the alleyway. The figure drew a sword and looked with a hungry gaze at Maruki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The figure lunged forward and slashed straight at Minato seeing him as the only threat to eliminate. Minato barely had enough time to form his own sword and parry the slash directed at his head. Even with the parry, Minato couldn’t land a strike as the man simply moved too fast to leave an opening. He knew that he would not last in a fight about straight stamina, so Minato made the hard call to use his Evoker when he had an opening or a faraway distance from the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato decided to use a smoke bomb to create confusion between the two. The smoke just gave enough time for Minato to switch to using his Evoker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s Go! Thermopylae!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwai was scared for the kids' life as he looked for Minato through the smoke “Kid! Get out of here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Change! Attis, Agydine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he shot his head with the Evoker. The figure charged at him and slashed at his chest. The damage was minimal, but it hurt like hell. Having no choice Minato revealed his dagger he kept in his coat. He and the figure flinched as the metal made a screeching noise as it clashed. Backing off Minato put away his dagger and manifested his sword in his hand. Maruki stood dumbfounded as he watched the two fight in close quarters. A bit of sweat formed on his head as the heat from Minato'sdemon’ began to affect the surrounding area. He quietly regained his composure and stepped back to further himself from the ongoing conflict. Iwai on the other hand ran into the fight when he saw Minato bleeding from the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sirens grew ever louder as the sound of a helicopter hovered nearby. The figure left the scene leaving Iwai and Maruki standing over an unconscious Minato who was bleeding from the head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ablution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Have you been able to identify a quirk?”<br/>“Unfortunately not detective.”<br/>“The hell do you mean you have seen the footage no?”<br/>“Look, it’s my job to heal people and not to meddle with the commissions’ affairs.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remastered, Previously known as blooming villain part 4.</p><p>Another long chapter hoorah!</p><p>I noticed the update didn't update on the actual screen so this was made on 3/4/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please….world….is...destiny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Who is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For...man...sake….me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren was barely able to open his eyes as the blue butterfly began to fade from his memories. He knew that he was in a hospital, but for some reason, he couldn’t move. He must've laid on his arms due to him not feeling anything in his right arm, but when gathered enough strength to slightly tilt his head he saw several I.Vs attached to his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what the hell was that black ooze coming from his eyes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black ooze?” Ren thought to himself. He could remember the day of Okumura’s infiltration, the calling card, and the aftermath due to Goro Akechi’s involvement with the mental shutdown and psychotic breakdown incidents that had happened throughout the year. He shuddered remembering the horrible disaster. He gathered enough strength to tilt his head further, but his eyes felt heavy leading them to close while he struggled to stay awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been able to identify a quirk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately not detective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell do you mean you have seen the footage no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s my job to heal people and not to meddle with the commissions’ affairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren finally mustered enough strength to stay awake. He eyed the two people talking and saw that one was a doctor and the other. Well, he was Tsukauchi, the detective who was investigating the Phantom Thieves. Ren knew he couldn’t escape the current situation. He was unable to hear the voices of any of his Personas including his other self Arsene. With no other choice, he hoisted himself up onto the bed catching the attention of both the doctor and Tsukachi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey-hey kid calm down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right you’re way too weak to be moving around right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren grunted as he waved off the two from helping. “I’ll be fine. Ain’t that right detective?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukachi stepped back watching the kid who had caused all these problems over the past week. Sighing, he sat down in a nearby chair and took out a notebook and pen. He read his notes on the Phantom Thieves investigation and it became clear. These kids were either a part of All for One’sexperiments’, or they came from a different country.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective?” Tsukauchi looked up to see the boy struggling to see his weight. “What the hell happened to me? Why do I feel like shit?” The boy paused before letting himself lay down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… “ Tsukachi hesitated to talk about what he saw. “We had one of ours ‘deactivate’ your powers. But... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren grew anxious at the detective. “But what!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukauchi let out a deep sigh before continuing. “As soon as we cut your power… You fell to the ground and started to convulse, not to mention that a black liquid started to come out of your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s face grew into horror as he panicked as he attempted to get out of the hospital bed. Tsukachi rushed to stop the boy from hurting himself. “Calm down! Calm down! You’re gonna hurt yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After settling down Ren fell back unconscious and drifted into a deep sleep. Sighing Tsukauchi pulled out his phone and saw a message from an unknown user.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Unknown: Relax kid, I’ll take over from here.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukauchi: Who the hell are you!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukauchi attempted to type back, but an error message popped up as the other user no longer existed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>???, Inaba - Detention Center.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the prosecution is finally over huh…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I decided to look at the old notebook I always carried around. It’s been a while since I put a new entry into it so I grabbed my pencil and began to write away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a few months since that ‘P-1 Climax’ bullshit… The prosecution's case finally rested in the middle of summer, and I transferred to the detention center. Going to court means that there’s the possibility that I’ll get the maximum penalty under the law, but instead of worrying about that, I’m more relieved that all those troublesome days are finally over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I sat on the cold hard ground I caught a glimpse of myself in the nearby mirror. “Man… my road until now seemed long and short at the same time…” I stared at my old reflection and recalled how this shitty game someone had put me up to had begun. All I had was a shitty life that was playing its part in a corrupt society. Still, I admit now that I misused the power I was given and got beaten by those brats from the Investigation Team and was arrested as the serial killer who had terrorized Inaba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Naturally of course I played the game and lost. So to ‘atone for my sins’ I decided that I’d follow the rules of whatever reality I was in and confessed everything. It’s kind of depressing that they would declare ‘the true killer’ on the loose if bodies started hanging from somewhere. Still due to the recent commotion, and me being ‘mysteriously’ injured while in custody. I think I’m going to be here for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I caught myself talking again, but did nothing to stop it. “Then again, it doesn’t change the fact that I’m bored. I wonder if the way things were before would’ve been less dull…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes felt a bit heavy so I decided to retire to the moldy-smelling tatami mat in my cell.  Right as I was letting out a loud yawn, I heard footsteps getting ever so louder as they came down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The officer stopped in front of my cell with an annoyed expression. “Hey, you have a visitor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Must be Dojima-san.” I thought back to what Yuu-Kun said that there would be a visitor coming to meet me after my indictment, huh what timing. I still can’t feel that Dojima-san was waiting for me to be transferred to the main detention center. For some reason, I feel as I have been caught “After everything that has happened he still wants to see me? He’s real nosy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you going to see him or not?” I knew better than to refuse so I got up and faced the officer. The officer let me out of the cell with handcuffs of course and led me to the area where Dojima-san would meet me. As we entered the harsh light in the room forced me to squint as I approached the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clicked my tongue as I responded “This is why I hate him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey...Hm? Have you fattened up a bit since the last time I saw you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question ticked me off, but I have to be honest the light banter would do me some good. “Ha, well, life in lockup is much easier than your grueling training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I just really hear you say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dojima-san laughed at my taunt. For everything that has happened, I was able to put a small smile on my face. I was always known for being cynical due to me committing the Iniba murderers, but something about Dojima-san made me feel different. All I do at that point is hide my smile by staring down at the table. I threw the connection I had away. I cut it, but wounds do heal after all. How troublesome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But maybe the bonds that come with just being human aren’t so bad after all. I guess the hard part is just to be human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So anyway, I heard that the Kamoshida guy finally won the Olympics in England.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guy that went to my university?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I looked him up before I came here. Heard he was kind of a jackass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? When we were both in university I heard his parents were in severe debt. Guy got bullied not just by the students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Well, I just hope his ego doesn't go out of proportion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was getting a little heavy. My smile from before faded as Dojima-san looked at me with stern eyes. I knew I couldn’t let the tension grow too much, but before I could say anything Dojima-san beat me to the punch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to know how Narukami is doing, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, never let that detective intuition leave you Dojima-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right well anyway he’s going home as he said he would. Considering all that has happened I wouldn’t blame the kid for wanting to get out of here.” Dojima-san looked at me with a refined purpose. “Adachi, can I ask you a favor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A favor isn’t usually asked without an agenda in this world. I gritted my teeth before mustering the energy to look Dojima straight in the eyes. “What might that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The once big and noble smile that plastered Dojima-san’s face faded. “Can you tell me the truth of what happened during the Inaba murders?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension grew in the room to a point where even I couldn’t notice the heavy effect set across everyone. The guards meeting together stood silent while they ate their donuts or some shit, while the other prisoners and their visitors looked upon me with awe or shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Adachi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dojima indeed had the reports in his office. After all, his own daughter was involved in the case. I would have to play this game carefully. “Don’t you have the report?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do… But something wants me to hear it from your own mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An officer walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. His hand was quite firm as he pointed at the watch attached to his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m sorry Dojima-san it seems we’ll have to continue at another time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would I be able to receive your decision next week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. I’ll see you soon Adachi.” Dojima-san stood up and gave me a soft smile before grabbing his coat and leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>???, ???.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up from my less than peaceful sleep. As I stood up my eyes grew wide as I looked around me. For some reason, I wasn’t in my cell anymore. I laid in an empty room. The walls were padded with what looked to be velvet pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tohru Adachi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spun around frantically looking for whoever was calling my name. For some reason or another, the aura of the room felt similar to the T.V room yet so different at the same time. Another different thing was me not wearing the prisoner jumpsuit. Instead, I wore the same suit and tie that I wore when I was a detective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is </span>
  <span>Philemon. It is a pleasure to be your acquaintance.” A figure covered by light appeared in the center of the room. The figure reached out and gave a bow. “Welcome to the Velvet room. You are merely experiencing this as a dream. This realm belongs in-between time, reality, mind, and matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So God is talking to me huh… I finally lost it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure chuckled as it came one step closer. “I know that you may think I am out of place to ask you something, but would you like to hear it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, this ‘god’ was right I did think that he was stepping out of line, but I can’t deny that a proposition to just simply hear wouldn’t be so bad. “Uh, sure?” Why did I say it like that, sounds like a question more than an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like for you to investigate something for me, detective. The current owner of this room has lost his power and it is only a matter of time before I am pushed out of this realm as well. To summarize it seems as a foreign force has invaded the Velvet Room with the intent to take it over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So uh, why are we still here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am simply using my power to keep it at bay for now, but it is only a matter of time before any other force assists in this hostile takeover. Which is why I summon you. Only those who have signed a contract may enter this room, you may wonder yourself as you have signed no physical contract, but you have my boy. Your bond with a certain someone has released the fog from your heart and allowed for you to finally reach my call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This deal sounds sketchy.” I scratched my head with confusion. If anything Narukami would be the best choice for this. “What would I get out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A chance. A chance to live using your own rules. The ultimate freedom is something you have attained, yet you refuse to use it of your own will.” The figure kneeled onto the floor like it was in pain. “My apologies it seems we do not have long for you to make a decision. I ask you again, dear guest will you assist me in finding out who is doing this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared hard and long at the figure. After all, I would essentially be re-writing my life. “I accept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent now, please pull a card from this tarot deck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deck of cards appeared in front of me. I reached my hand onto the furthest card away from me and picked out a card. When I looked at it it was labeled the Jester. I looked back up, but the figure was gone. Suddenly I felt a pounding headache and fell unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up in a cell. This cell was different from my last one though. The room was completely barren with nothing other than the necessary things.  This entire situation I just agreed to was about to be an even larger pain than Sho. Still, guess I can’t blame it if I did agree to it after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I must ask the general public to look out for a man with blue hair wearing a Gekkoukan High school uniform in the general Shibuya/Yogen-Jaya area. Thank you for your time”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gekkoukan High?” That was the school that was bought up by the Kijiro group wasn’t it? Well, no time to waste. If I did drop into some random world it would be best to keep on the move. I exited the room with ease and moved throughout the police station I was in. For some reason, no one was bothered to ask why I was roaming about. Then again I was wearing my suit and tie and had that shit stain detective look. Before I left I swiped up several reports from a desk and looked at the T.V in the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I decided to head to a nearby restaurant and look over the files. Thank god this world took Yen. As I sipped on some coffee several things became clear; one, everyone had some sort of bullshit power, two, a group called the Phantom Thieves were composed of individuals that could summon gods, three, the one investigating the Phantom Thieves was a man named Tsukauchi. I took out my notebook and wrote down several things.</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em><span>Investigate Phantom Thieves (Persona users?)</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Call up this Tsukauchi guy.</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Find more about his request.</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Get food (NO CABBAGE!)</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Investigate Stain</span></em></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>I walked to a local convenience store and bought a burner phone for the time being. For some reason, I had a feeling the Phantom Thieves would need my assistance. Still, to think I’d be helping a group of brats.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arsene?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pillager of Twilight turned to see the young girl Alice walking up to him. Composing himself to deal with the child he snapped his fingers spawning some of Leblanc’s coffee. This was possible due to Ren’s sub-conscious always in the mood to make coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Alice what can I do for you?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to play with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arsene let out a huff before responding, “See sweetie I can’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice playfully pouted and scolded Arsene. “Hmm, I guess I’ll have to replace you as best dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arsene shot back with a grin on his face. “Now you know you can’t replace me. Someone has to look out for your auntie Ishtar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice grew a wide grin on her face as she struck. “Ha! She acts more like a wife to you Arsene!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s!” Arsene relented from finishing his statement as he knew Alice would never end the torture of trying to find him a ‘wife’. Arsene got up and wheezed in pain. He knew Ishtar had done a number on him as his wings were in tatters as they slowly healed. He could remember vividly what happened that night. Ishtar went psychotic and attempted to kill every persona the trickster had forged a bond with. Arsene took most of the hits and subdued Ishtar by reforming a thin bond between her and the Trickster. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It pained him to see Ishtar losing herself just as that boy Akechi did, but this time they brought her back.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sae Niijima was it?” A man lazily walked around an interrogation room ever so similar to the one she used on November 20th. “Let’s see. Obstruction of Justice, Resisting Arrest, Possession of weapons, Possession of drugs? Whoo boy, lady you have a lot on your plate… So why don’t you just do me a favor and give me your testimony so we can move on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sae sat silently in the room. She was handcuffed to the table with shackles holding her in the chair. The man looked annoyed at Sae. But he did something she couldn’t see coming. The man pulled out a handgun and shot the camera. The sound of the bullet hitting the camera left an ear-piercing sound in Sae’s head. Once she gained her composure she watched the man silently holster his pistol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you may be thinking of who I am, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sae spoke in a nervous tone towards the man. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had a creepy yet calm smile plastered on his face. “Well don’t worry. My name is Tohru Adachi, the one who committed all of those murders back in Inaba.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sae’s eyes grew as she met the gaze of the psychopath. If she didn’t die to Ackechi she would die to this man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be thinking that I might kill you no?” The man pulled out the keys to the handcuffs. “I hate to tell you I don’t do that anymore. So ya know don’t get any ideas.” Adachi released Sae from her handcuffs before speaking again. “Now listen up. I already got the blondie out of here so it’s your turn. Just whatever you do, follow my lead so we don’t grab anyone’s attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two made their way out of the police headquarters and onto a nearby rooftop. It was then revealed that Adachi had been pulled into this world. Although Adachi did omit the truth about the request he was given.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So you threw the targets into the TV to murder them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi kicked back his feet onto a nearby vent while lounging. “Something like that. I admit I let the power get to my head, but I knew the kid could handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boy of the Investigation team Narukami right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat in silence until a familiar blonde walked up to the roof holding several sodas and water bottles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys! Ready to kick some tail?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sae spoke up first, “Ryuji you know we can’t bust into a hospital like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde hung his head to the ground. “I know.” The boy kicked the wall in frustration.  I’m just so tired of standing around doing absolutely nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi stood up and grabbed his soda. “Yeah, I know the feeling. Huh, you kinda remind me of someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, we have about 3 hours before they move Ren to a police station or federal station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about this.” Adachi brought up his phone and the other two gathered around him. “You see this part.” Adachi pointed at the police station. “I caught him around this block, the plan is simple. I wreak havoc outside while you two slip into rescue your friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Ryuji pumped his arm in excitement. “I’m going to bust loose!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be best if you stayed under the radar Ryuji.” Adachi began to walk towards the door. “I’ll distract them enough so you don’t have to fight in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji pouted in disappointment, “Aww man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sae backed Adachi’s point, “It’s for the best Ryuji, besides he wasn’t in a good condition lat we checked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two got up and headed towards the door as well. Once they got down to the street level they broke off to their assigned roles.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was supposed to be another day for the Midoriya family. Izuku was supposed to go to school and do whatever they had them do. He also had a private investigation into the new transfer student Kiyomi. She had an err of mystery to her as she didn’t socialize with the class and she didn’t participate in any training events. This got the other classmates riled up about why she got ‘special treatment’. They eventually settled on baseless rumors that she was quirkless and she shouldn’t have been at U.A in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was no normal day, however. The early morning was relatively uneventful except for the Osprey Helicopter that made its rounds over the city. There had even been rumors in the media that the ‘supposed leader’ of the Phantom Thieves had been captured. Izuku was slumped over his desk sleeping over all his notes from All Might and his evidence of the Phantom Thieves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Around mid-day is when the world went upside down. Civilians screamed as loud explosions went off in the distance. Izuku woke up and peered out the window. He froze as he was met with the eyes of the god Izanagi. However, this wasn’t the normal Izanagi. He was coated in light crimson red that hazed around him distorting the overall picture. Looking down Izuku saw a man with a gun. He was in a standoff with police and heroes alike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Izuku rushed outside with his hero costume and stood behind the man with the gun. The man turned around and looked at the boy who stood before him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>3:00 Minutes earlier.</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so how do I do this.” I walked through the police station eyeing everything of value. Of course, the fun part was going to be destroyed, but the boring part was finding where to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned around to see a cat of all things. Ok, I finally admit I’ve lost it. A walking talking cat is talking to me and I’m supposed to act like it was normal. Nah, I’m just going to abandon the call to start the operation. I think that Ryuji guy said to bust loose? Well no point in telling all the details, but I blasted my way through the police station and ended in front of some poor kids’ house. Still, I never expected him to jump out and confront me in some weird costume just like all those other weirdos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do we have here? This was not part of the plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku attempted to de-escalate the situation. “You're a villain and you’re surrounded, just surrender.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku watched as the man raised his hand and a blue card fell into his palm. The man crushed it and Izanagi appeared behind him. A smile came across the man's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heat Riser!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three columns of red, green, and purple shot up from the ground and surrounded the man. The police opened up with tear gas while the heroes lunged themselves at the man. Most of the heroes punched at the man to subdue him, but no matter how much they tried he stood up with only a scratch on his face. The man reached for the sky and crushed another card. This time a red beam of energy surrounded the man and his demon. The third time he crushed the card he screamed out “Die for me would ya!?”. With that said lines appeared around each hero and in an instant each hero laid on the ground trying to treat both minor and critical wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku backed up in pure fear as the man continued his rampage until he was the only one left standing. No one was dead miraculously, but the area was still covered in a pink mist. Even Izuku knew this mist was blood coating the air. The man took a handkerchief and wiped his face while he complained about the heat. He watched as the man chanted something and a green mist covered the area healing some of the major wounds on the heroes. It went from a horror show to a more PG-rated environment. Before Izuku could do anything, Midnight and All Might arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is quite the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now Midnight. He’s done enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are right. Let’s finish this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku didn’t even have time to blink before both Midnight and All Might were engaged in combat with the man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sae and Ryuji ran through the hospital as medical staff and police units ran down the block to assess the damage that Adachi had caused. They were almost at the designated block until the man that put Ren in the hospital stepped out into the hallway. Ryuji was covered in blue flames as he changed into his Phantom Thief attire. The man looked unamused as the boy pointed at his mask signaling a quiet threat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here to see him? Actually no. You’re here to rescue him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji lost his temper at the man. “You son of a bitch! You put him in here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighed and turned in the opposite direction. “You’re right, I did cause that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sae stepped forward. “Then why are you leaving. You have your orders to protect him no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually no. I’m just here to make sure you receive the package.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Package?” Ryuji looked dumbfounded as he responded. “Ain't it your job to stop us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, but I have been known to work with vigilantes from time to time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tiring of the chat that was in play the man turned around and left. Sae and Ryuji ran to the room that the man came out of and was met with Ren propped up in his bed happily reading a book. Ren looked dazed but at least he recognized the two, leading him to put a smile on his face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi was tiring of the never-ending fight. It had gone on for more than an hour. He was mentally and physically fatigued. It was quite a problem that the two heroes he was fighting had not given him any time to recover and use any of his SP items. Well, it didn’t matter in the long run. He had gone over his time limit to cause a distraction. He also knew he had 15 minutes before the government sent in the military to kill him. At this point, he might as well become one of those ‘villains’ they were talking about. Actually no, Adachi had enough of that life at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All Might stopped for a breather and commented on Adachi’s abilities. “It’s a shame that society sees you as a villain. We can’t do anything for you and your demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight walked up to All Might. “Hey, it’s a god stupid. The god's name is Izanagi, husband of Izanami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, the ability to summon a deity huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi shrugged his shoulder while playing dumb. “Not gonna lie, but I don’t think anyone can summon a god these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without much hesitation, Adachi reached into his pocket and threw a smoke bomb into the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ren reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He brought up his contacts and pressed on a contact named ‘Pharaoh’.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>“Hello?”</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll curse you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>“It seems you're in good spirits, Joker.”</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am. Is it ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>“The project?”</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>“Awww Yeah! Project Blooming Villain is ready boss!”</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Showtime at 10?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>“Bet.”</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And with that Ren hung up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Thieves, Heroes, and Sleeper Agents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“The hell is this?”<br/>“Mom, is what the TV said true?”<br/>“Where are the police!?”<br/>“So they aren’t as clean as I thought.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remastered, previously known as 'The Blooming Reveal."</p>
<p>Another chapter I didn't change too much as the context within the new story fits fine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Midnight sat silently in an office slowly going insane as she waited for someone to arrive. She passed the time by drinking tea and scrolling through reports of the Phantom Thieves on her phone. It wasn’t long before someone entered the room. She looked over her shoulder to see a familiar sight. The mouse thing wearing a suit walked over and sat at the table happily making some tea for himself. Midnight eyed the mouse in which he had a nametag on his chest. It read, “Principle of U.A - Nezu”. Midnight set her tea down and waited for Nezu to finish making his tea before they started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what should we do about these Thieves?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Midnight shifted her weight and rested on the chair. “Aizawa already talked to the kid right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu nodded his head. “Yes, but I have yet to receive an official answer from the young man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want to let them in? They have already fought All Might and they almost won.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It may be conjecture, but if they are tied to All for One, it would be easy to identify if he is alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Experimental subjects. All show above-average acrobatic, combat, and stealth skills. Not to mention the stunt near the power plant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two sat in silence as the news played on the TV. It showed the ‘Izanagi’ incident and the Phantom Thieves’ actions. What caught both of their attention was the mention of the Hero Killer, Stain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right what are we going to do about him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu took a sip before responding. “We have the police searching for him. I just fear for our heroes out on patrol.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tension in the room was palpable and could be cut with a knife. The situation had deteriorated over the past few days no thanks to these ‘vigilantes’. Midnight watched her own reflection in her cup wondering what to do next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I almost forgot.” Nezu pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Midnight. “This is the report on Ueno. Take a look over it and tell me what you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Midnight looked at the first page which had a wall of text. “I’ll get to it later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Mona 10 a clock sharp!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana jumped onto a nearby roof avoiding the heroes’ patrols. It had been weird with the increase of hero patrols. He had heard rumors of a terrorist attack somewhere, but nothing was concrete. Either way, the current objective was to rendezvous with Futaba on the eastern side of town. The operation to bait out ‘Thunder’ was a failure and they needed to reconvene as soon as possible. If they didn’t the mission to get back to their own reality could be put in jeopardy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, cat.” Morgana froze at the voice. The only option he had was to act cat-like. He turned around and saw the one who caused all of their problems, Eraserhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrrow?” Morgana struggled to put on a cat-like voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you can talk.” Morgana froze up again. The only thought that went through his head is that he had been sold out. Eraserhead continued, “So, why are you out here in the first place anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can ask you the same Mr. Aizawa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eraserhead stood in the same place but raised his eyebrows at the cat’s comment. “ How do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana took the opportunity to be cocky. “Hah! Don’t ever underestimate the Phantom Thieves intelligence gathering.” Within a second Morgana took up an offensive position like he did when he fought shadows in a palace. “So, what do you want with us anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing… Though can you make sure that Ren responds soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My boss offered him an opportunity, I just hope he takes it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eraserhead walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off. Morgana scrambled to the edge, but he couldn’t spot  Eraserhead. Having no other options, Morgana continued to hop from rooftop to rooftop with the help of Mercies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong> 10 minutes earlier.</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba monitored Morgana’s progress as he made his way to her position. She sat in a dark room munching on Pocky sticks as Inari and Haru were out getting supplies and food. She knew that the operation was almost completely due to the successful bait of Thunder and All Might. The only wildcard was that a new player arrived, Tohru Adachi. He overall didn’t affect the plan, but he did raise enough hell to have patrols all over the city. All she could do at this point was keep tabs on all active players and coordinate an effective strategy. While typing away at her computer Futaba noticed something on the Hero Commissions' server. Although before she could investigate she almost jumped when Yusuke and Haru walked through the door with groceries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru called out first “Ah Futaba-chan were back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuke entered second. “Indeed we have returned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba jumped up and ran up to the two. “AHHH! You have no idea who long you guys have been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuke lunged back before Futaba could open the grocery bags. “We’ve only been gone for 15 minutes Futaba!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care Inari! Anyway, I hunger, make me some food!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's preposterous. I can barely make myself a meal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba fake pouted and stared at Yusuke. “Useless Inari…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru stood back as the two began to bicker. She decided not to get in between the two, and she moved to the couch where she saw Futaba’s computer. She looked at the computer and saw that it required a password. She pressed the hint button and a phrase popped up. It read </span>
  <b>“The second son of God, rebelled against Him for freedom and bestowed free will and chaos upon humanity."</b>
  <span> Haru was familiar with the second book of Enoch. She pieced together that the hint was referring to Satanael the second son of God who rebelled against the false deity of Yaldabaoth. Haru narrowed her eyes as she remembered what happened on November 20th and the encounter with the false god. She typed in </span>
  <b>“Satanael'' </b>
  <span>and got access to the server.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Futaba?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cracked the password.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba ran over Haru and snatched the computer from her arms. In an instant, she locked herself into her “geek” mode and started typing rigorously through the code of the server. Haru and Yusuke watched in awe as she typed away. Although after several minutes of her typing Haru got bored and moved to the kitchen to start making a meal with the groceries they bought. Out of nowhere, Futaba’s phone began to ring. When she picked it up the caller I.D was named ‘Trickster’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’ll curse you.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It seems you're in good spirits, Joker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah, I am. Is it ready?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The project?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yup.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww Yeah! Project Blooming Villain is ready boss!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Showtime at 10?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba put her phone down and opened a program on her computer. She scrolled through a few lines of code to make sure everything was in order. Once she finished she closed her laptop and went to her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mehehehe. My Futaba Cannon is ready!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was another day. Another boring day that brought nothing new to the table. At least that's what most people thought as they walked around to do whatever meaningless task they had. Of course, the day before had been quite eventful as a single villain wreaked havoc around a police station, but it wasn’t so uncommon for a villain to make their play. Even vigilantes weren’t as much of a problem as they were. The people trusted the Hero Commission to sort things out. Only some knew of a small branch of corruption in the group, although there is always corruption in a group no matter how big. Somehow the Hero Commission only had problems with corruption when it was first formed. It was supposed to be another normal day, until around mid-day. Civilians and heroes alike stopped all activity when a familiar logo appeared on all screens in the city. A loud obnoxious voice began to play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hey! Is this thing on!?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Another voice spoke up. “It is dumbass. You’re live on television.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh, my bad!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The logo switched to a camera panning down onto three figures at the U.S.J covered by the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>“HEY EVERYONE! My name’s Skull, member of the Phantom Thieves! I have a very special message to deliver for you!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man standing next to the loudmouth hit him in the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Ow, what the hell man!?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ahem! As Skull was saying we have a message to deliver for you!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure threw a calling card onto the screen. The figure began to read the text presented on screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>“Sir Hiroshi Mayuzumi, </b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>You have committed a great sin by choosing to use your hero status to threaten and steal from those who cannot help themselves. Your Greed has grown to not be an ordinary sin. By choosing to revoke thyself and pillage those gifts granted by you from the masses, we shall steal your distorted desires without fail to show the truth to thyself…</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>From the Phantom Thieves.”</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The public started to murmur about what was just presented. Then out of nowhere phones began to ring and vibrate throughout the city. On each phone was a message from Alibaba. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The hell is this?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom, is what the TV said true?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are the police!?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So they aren’t as clean as I thought.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiroshi was screwed. He could feel the prying eyes of everyone in Shibuya. People went from looking at their phones to looking at him. As soon as the footage was spread all over the city there was no place for him to hide. Two policemen walked up to Hiroshi. One had specially made handcuffs to prevent quirk usage and the other had his hand on his gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The officer put on an eerie smile as he spoke. “How do I say this? Um, Mayuzumi you’re under arrest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HUH!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have backup on the way along with the heroes. So it would be beneficial to us all if you come with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Civilians gathered around the cops as they took the once ‘Hero of Shibuya’ into custody. The group slowly turned into a mob as people wanted to get their shot at Mayuzumi. The only thing stopping them from doing so was the heroes that had arrived on scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A boy and his cat walked away from the scene with a devilish smile on their faces. Although the mission was complete they had a new target. That of the Commission, but first it was Stains turn to have a change of heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>2:00, Shibuya - Central Street.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A brown-haired boy wearing a tan suit ran into the nearby alleyway. He frantically looked around to see if anyone was nearby. He waited as he watched the nearby presentation of the Phantom Thieves. It irritated him. Everything about those brats would come crumbling down soon enough anyway. Especially if they kept getting in his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long the watch he had on glowed in an ominous red. Without much hesitation, the boy pulled out an earpiece and placed it into his left ear. As soon as he turned the earpiece on it began to pick up radio chatter in the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Englefield here.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Adam here.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Sakura here.</strong>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Finally, the boy spoke up. “Goro here, was hoping to get the call out sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Yeah, I’m reading about 50 agents have been activated in the Shibuya-Yogen area. Recommend we start heading to the U.A.”</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Got call, Adam. Grab your stashes if you haven’t and meet up at Hotel Nivara.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Copy that.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I’m Oscar Mike.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the move.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Traffic Jam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girl shook her head, “No-no I haven’t even introduced myself yet.” She brushed her hand along her skirt trying to fix it. “My name is Kiyomi Ueno, I’m a student at U.A.”<br/>“Right, well my name is Ren Amamiya.” Ren reached out his arm for a handshake. Kiyomi happily took the offer and returned the handshake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remastered. Previously known S 'Phantom'. </p>
<p>I combined some aspects of different chapters, while I also expanded on the whole organization Akechi is getting involved with. Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>10:00, Shibuya - Underground Walkway.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This entire thing was bullshit. I knew the first time I agreed to something I at least wouldn’t be looking over my shoulder. Well… That’s a lie. Ms. Kijiro was keeping tabs on me with the whole P-1 Climax thing, but it was more relieving to not have an entire country looking for you. It's not like that mattered anymore, after all, I was getting ticked off by everyone staring at me. Of course my little stunt the other day didn’t help my case, but to have my face plastered everywhere is something I thought I would never have to deal with. Shit like this made me want to go back to the quiet cell in Inaba.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, did Dojima-San even exist in this world?” Still, I walked down all the way into the subway underground and grabbed the nearest ticket for a one-way trip to Hosu. As he sat silently in the subway he saw his mug alongside an S rating. Huh, I guess that’s how they determine the threat. Could be rigged if I’m being honest. Some politician or something could assign a threat level and it would be over for that person. They’d be locked up and sent to some isolation chamber like I was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We stopped at another station. Hooray, 5 more to go. I quietly ate a granola bar as the world seemed to move on like I didn’t exist. Before the subway could continue I caught someone looking at me in the corner of my eye. I couldn’t make out the face, but it was a female who was wearing a camera? (I think) around her neck. Before I could get a clear view of her, the doors closed and the subway began to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With nothing to do, I pulled out my notebook and looked over what I had written down the other day. I pulled out my pen and scratched out one of the notes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><em><span>Investigate Phantom Thieves (Persona users?)</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Call up this Tsukauchi guy.</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Find more about his request.</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Get food (NO CABBAGE!)</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Investigate Stain</span></em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I knew by the time I would arrive. Things would be different, but I would never truly expect for the event out at Hosu to blow out of proportion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>12:07, Kickhijoji - Penguin Sniper.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Thieves were playing billiards while Sojiro was chaperoning. The group seemed to be enjoying themselves from his point of view. Futaba and Yusuke were bickering over if one of the shots they made was cool or not, Haru and Makoto were planning on how to take the next shot, and Ryuji, Morgana, and Ann were talking amongst themselves over something. Then there was Ren. He stood alone at his own Billiards table taking shots as he pleased. The thing that caught Sojiro’s eyes as he was shooting with his left, his non-dominant hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro walked up to Ren and placed a hand on his shoulder. The kid tensed up as Sojiro began to speak. “You ok? You seem out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A from covered Ren’s normal smile. “To be honest,... I am kind of missing someone I used to come here with before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it a girl?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah no- it’s just a friend. I-think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro frowned at that statement. “Akechi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren hung his head in defeat as he spoke softly. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well whatever happened between you two I’m sure is something you can work out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smirk reappeared on Ren’s face. “I’ll see to it Sojiro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro readjusted his new blue fedora which complemented his black shirt and pink jacket. “Alright then… Go hang out with your friends, don’t let this old geezer get in the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro watched as Ren returned to his friends. He listened in on their conversation as they all played billiards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Ren, I was kinda wondering, but should we stay in our little groups we kinda ran off in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? What do you mean Ryuji?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto walked up to the table and made her shot. “I think Ryuji is right. Tactically speaking we are going up against a large number of enemies. Staying under the radar would benefit us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuke brushed the hair blocking his eye and turned towards the group. “As true as it is for us to be able to move much faster when separated. I’m afraid of what happened to Ren could very well happen a second time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Sojiro stood at the back with a concerned look on his face. He was glad he had met Ren. Although he may be a surrogate son in a way he considered Ren already apart of the family. It was thanks to him after all that he got closure with his grief over Wakkaba’s death and Ren’s play in rekindling his relationship with Futaba. Sojiro snapped out of his train of thought as he saw several U.A students pooling into the club to play darts. He went up to the counter after them and ordered a dart set to play while eavesdropping on the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>An eccentric boy with green hair jumped in front of a girl with silver hair. “C’mon Kiyomi! This will be lots of fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,... umm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A girl with brunette hair walked next to her. “Deku’s right! We’ll enjoy it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, I don’t really want to do it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A boy with white hair walked behind her. He spoke in an annoyed tone. “What the hell did we come here for then!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Sojiro had enough of the group's shenanigans in having the girl play darts with them. He walked up to the group and put on his ‘annoyed’ old man attitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Leave her alone, she obviously doesn’t want to play.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white boy shot back. “BACK OFF OLD MAN!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The club went silent. Everyone looked at Bakugou including the 5 or six people by one of the Billiards table. After a few seconds, the murmur of the place continued, but it was significantly quieter than it was before. Ida walked behind Bakugou and smacked his head with a pamphlet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot keep your voice down!” Ida looked at Sojiro who had a shocked expression on his face. “I’m sorry for Bakugo’s outrage sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro snapped out of his confusion and responded. “Yeah… I’ll be going now.” Sojiro turned around and began to walk towards the Thieves, but he was halted by the same girl who he tried to stand up for. “Please… hold on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro turned around to look at the girl. She looked frightened like she didn’t belong in this world either. His thoughts were cut short as he saw Ren walk up to the entourage. As soon as Ren walked up the girl dragged his head down to her height and whispered a single word into his ear which made him freeze. Sojiro was perplexed thinking what Ren was saying when they talked about Akechi, but he stopped that line of thought when Ren walked in front of him and gave him a calling card. The air was heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Music blared over while civilians talked whatever they had on their minds, but the world was frozen to those who saw the girl. Nobody moved as they read the card. Ryuji began to sweat nervously as he gained the courage to face the silver-haired girl. She wore a reserved smile as she gazed upon the group. Ryuji internally thanked Ren for shooing away the other U.A students. Makoto walked up to the girl trying to act as a diplomat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have to gain by showing us this?” Makoto wore a very uneasy scowl as she gazed upon the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much to be honest, I just wanted to share it with the Phantom Thieves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji walked up to her more or less annoyed as he regained flashbacks to the Kaneshiro incident. “What? You gonna rat us out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl lowered her head and shook it in disagreement. “Like I said I get nothing out of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon there has to be a reason why you showed it to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll only speak to him.” The girl turned and pointed at Ren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group moved in front of Ren forming a small shield. The girl almost jumped as they cut her off from extending her hand from offering a handshake to Ren. She looked puzzled as she watched each member wear some form of a scowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? Is there a problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru spoke up first to defend Ren. “What do you want with him?” Ryuji second her statement. “Yeah, you’re U.A. We don’t want to start anything with you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said I don’t intend to impose on your operation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuke interrupted her with venom in his voice. “How do we know you don’t have one of those bizarre powers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl grew a confused look on her face. “Powers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group silently looked amongst each other as they tried to figure out if she had a quirk or not. The girl stood dumbfounded until it clicked in her head that they were talking about quirks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Are you talking about quirks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren stepped to the front of the group, ignoring the protests from Morgana. “Yes, but from what I can tell you are like us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes grew as she looked into his cold dead black eyes. “Like you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl almost jumped when Morgana climbed onto Ren’s shoulders. “I guess you were right Ren, she has potential too. Although something seems off about her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your right… “ Ren stared at the girl. To her, it felt like the longest minute she had ever had in silence. She couldn’t keep her eyes locked with Ren as it made her feel awkward and flustered. Out of nowhere, Ren snapped back to reality. “Oh! My apologies I haven’t introduced myself yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl shook her head, “No-no I haven’t even introduced myself yet.” She brushed her hand along her skirt trying to fix it. “My name is Kiyomi Ueno, I’m a student at U.A.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, well my name is Ren Amamiya.” Ren reached out his arm for a handshake. Kiyomi happily took the offer and returned the handshake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I am thou, thou art I…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thou hast acquired a new vow.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>It shall become the wings of rebellion</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>With the birth of the Jester Persona, </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I have obtained the winds of blessing that</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shall lead it to freedom and new power…”</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana hopped onto Ren’s shoulder with a worried look on his face. He clawed at Ren’s back signaling that it was time to go. Before they could leave Kiyomi shoved a piece of paper into his palm. Confused Ren looked up at Kiyomi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a kind smile, she spoke, “It’s my phone number, whenever you have time I would love to hear about your Thieving escapades!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy named Deku ran up to Kiyomi. “Hey! Come on, we can’t be late for the trip!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren sat silently as he watched the group of U.A students as they ran out of Penguin Sniper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Morgana hoped down to the nearby billiards table and looked upon the Thieves. “Heh, this will be useful. Having an insider in U.A will make our jobs a lot easier!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuke stood in front of the billiard table and framed Sojiro with his hands.  “Indeed this will make the investigation go smoother from here on out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one asked you Inari, weirdo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say gremlin!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren sat at one of the bar stools and silently pulled out his cell phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Speak.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adachi, Stain’s coming for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m Already in Hosu. I’ll take care of it.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>17:00, Hosu.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen up! Teams Omega, Reaper, and Eagle are deploying to the Castle, while Reindeer and Epsilon are deploying to Hosu. Any questions?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room remained silent as the Commander left the room. Akechi sat silently as he read the board. Reindeer and Epsilon were responsible for hunting down the infamous hero killer Stain. The job was a kill order so the Commander was heading to the Hero commission to call off all hero patrols for the night. Having no other option other than waiting for the Phantom Thieves to make their next move, Akechi got up and made his way to the armory where he would pick up his new gear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Goro arrived, he knew that everyone was watching him as he simply picked up a Beretta 92 from the table along with a now polished short sword. Akechi was the odd one out at the base as he was the only one who wasn’t in the ‘quirk’ unit. When he turned around he saw several men putting on harnesses, belts, vests, and plate carriers. For Akechi he didn’t have the luxury of wearing all that fancy gear. Besides he did not need for it as his suit provided ample protection from any sort of damage directed at the user.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi decided not to stick around any longer and meet with the Epsilon team at the helipad. The walk was short, but when he arrived he saw the team in all their combat gear. What was more impressive was the delivery vehicle for the group was a modified V.T.O.L Osprey. Instead of rotors on the main wings, the Osprey had what looked to be jet engines on it. Suddenly the plane vanished. Well, not completely as the image that was behind the aircraft was extremely distorted in the shape of the Osprey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi was honestly surprised. He had never been caught off guard that bad before. “Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First aircraft to use a fully capable stealth drive. To think that it was only a prototype only 15 years ago!” The man laughed as he leaned on the ‘invisible’ aircraft. “Fully customizable too. That’s why we have the hush drives on our engines.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume we are almost ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup just about.” The man looked around before returning to his original position. “Well, we were ready, but it looks like we got to wait for Reindeer again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi wore a frown as he fixed his tie“Right…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be an honest kid. No one here likes you except me. Most of them lost their families to villains or some sort.” Englefield picked himself off of the Osprey and picked up his duffle bag next to the wheels. “Whatever you do, just watch your back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi picked a suppressor from the nearby table and attached it to his Beretta. With nothing else to do, he boarded the Osprey and waited for the time to be deployed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lost Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’ve been waiting for this!”<br/>“Do it!”<br/>“Come here you son of a-!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remastered. Known previously as 'Invitation To Freedom"</p>
<p>The introduction to Door-Chan is almost complete! One more chapter left to remaster then more shall come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">20:00, Iwotodai -  Dormitories.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Arisato.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A brunette walked through the door to a dormitory in the middle of a light rainstorm. The bubbly girl was happily roaming around town until started to drizzle. Her plans were unfortunately canceled so she decided to make her way back home to study for the night. When she entered she saw a familiar sight of a man wearing a beanie and heavy winter clothing at the tad end of the summer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Hi, Shinji!” Arisato let herself giggle at the fact that the ‘tough’ guy of the group was taking extreme care of the dormitory dog Komaru. “Taking care of the little guy over there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinjiro looked at Arisato and back towards the dog. Each time he switched between the two with his eyes he got more and more flustered. “Shut it Minako!” Arisato was more or less enjoying the fact that Shinjiro was attempting to stay the tough guy while taking care of the dog at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako laughed at Shinjiro as she made her way to her room for the night. She set down her bag and changed into less damp clothing. Before she collected her textbooks and assignments she looked over her dorm room and reminisced about the whole year so far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been that long huh?” Minako walked over to an old photo and looked over it. It showed a happy and cheerful family. The only thing that stood out immediately was the short boy next to the young girl. His bold blue hair contrasted with the girl’s soft brunette hair. Minako teared up slightly as she stared at the boy’s face. He wore a kind smile while he held on to the girl’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako wiped her eyes and set the photo back down. She took one last good look before returning to getting her textbooks. “I hope I’m doing the right thing Minato.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>22:00, Iwotodai - Dormitories.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minako’s been in there a while don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Stupei! She’s studying of course she’d be alone for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junpei attempted to block the now annoyed Yukari with his hands. “Okay Okay, Yuka-Tan. I’m just saying that last time she was studying she was kind of dazed from it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not wrong Yukari.” The two stopped their bickering when another resident of the dormitories, Mitsuru entered the room. She moved her way to the table with coffee that Shinjiro made in her hands. “Last time she studied she had a new pair of headphones after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukari let go of Junpei’s shirt and fixed the hem of her skirt before responding. “Well, that’s… It’s true, but she said she doesn’t remember anything about how she got the pair of headphones.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitsuru slowly sipped on her coffee before resting the cup on a saucer. “I’ve been wondering. How come she does not remember how she received those headphones?” Mitsuru flipped through another sheet of the document she was reviewing for the school. “It’s unlike her to not remember anything major. I mean think about it she had several cut marks on her body.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The stupid girl thinks she is invincible huh?” Shinjiro popped out of the kitchen and sat on the couch. “She’s going to get herself killed saving one of us eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think she’s invincible Shinjiro.” Mitsuru paused and looked at her reflection in the coffee before continuing. “It’s more like she is accustomed to death than any of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room grew eerily quiet as each person present contemplated what Mitsuru had just mentioned. Shinjiro was the first to speak up. “Her parents are dead right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yukari dug daggers into Shinjiro. “Hey, Shinjiro!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I didn’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, both are dead, however…” Mitsuru paused while she looked over a photo in the lobby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitsuru sighed as she continued. “She told me before that her brother was burned alive right in front of her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room went absolutely silent. It was so quiet that it appeared that everyone stopped breathing. The only sound that rang out was the old grandfather clock. Shinjiro stood up and walked to the kitchen. Mitsuru believed everyone heard enough and broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a word gets out about this conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>24:00, Iwotodai - Dormitories.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Knock</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>            Knock.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako looked up from her journal she had been writing in for the last four hours. She slowly walked to the door of her room and opened it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Arisato.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako was initially surprised at why Shinjiro was on the female level of the dorms, but her worries were subsided when she saw him holding a covered platter in his hands. Before she could open her mouth he stomach rumbled at the sudden smell of food. Minako became flustered in pure embarrassment as she eyed Shinjiro with daggers in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mitsuru gave me permission to come up here to make sure you weren’t starving, but…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako was initially confused on why Shinjiro suddenly placed down the food and scurried out of the room. Minako looked down at herself and realized her blouse wasn’t on correctly showing a good amount of cleavage. She slowly felt her face burn. She took the food and returned it to her desk. Out of pure anger and embarrassment, she simply swiped her desk of all the items on it and began to devour the meal she received. She quickly fixed her blouse and walked down to the lobby to return the platter. When she placed the platter in the dishwasher she felt a pang through her body. She approached the doorway in the lobby and looked out the window. The entire city went black as the sky turned into a soft green while a crescent moon appeared from the clouds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dark hour had begun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>25:00, Tartarus.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting for this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here you son of a-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junpei, Minako, Ken, and Akihiko rushed a shadow they had knocked down in their current engagement. Minako opened up with her Nagitana piercing the shadow’s flesh making it roar out in pain. Junpei and Akihiko followed up knocking it on the floor to prevent it from recovering. Ken finished it by cutting it in half. They regrouped as another shadow followed up behind the corpse of the shadow they had just killed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“More reinforcements are on the way!”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy Fuuka!” Minako reached into the holster strapped to her waist and pulled out a handgun. The logo ‘S.E.E.S.’ shined in the dim light as she pointed the gun to her head. “Come! Orpheus!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A blue haze formed behind the brunette and raised its arm. Minako stood still as she felt a rush of heat pass her. The shadow that was in front of them began to burn alive at the pure intensity of the heat. Minako’s eyes bulged as she felt a shock go through her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>“HELP!</strong>” A boy attempted to claw his way out of the overturned vehicle that was ablaze. <strong>“MINAKO!”</strong></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pain rang out through her head as Minako awoke on the cold asphalt. She held her head as she faced the ear-piercing screeching that was calling out to her. She slowly hoisted herself up on a piece of metal that was next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>“I...ARM...MINAKO!”</strong> A ringing noise went through her head. She felt a warm liquid stroll down her arm. The crimson red polled on the metal she supported herself on. The reflection showed the car burning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>“MINA!”</strong> She snapped out of her daze and saw a burnt arm reach out of the vehicle. “Mino?” She mustered enough strength to crawl towards the arm. She reached out only to feel a wave of heat. It was too much for such a young girl, she collapsed under the excruciating pain and fell unconscious while surrounded by the burning remains of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, she’s alive.” She felt someone grab her arm. “Katsuya get over here!” She could barely open her eyes as she saw several men put her on a stretcher and wheeled into an ambulance. “Mino?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arisato!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>25:40, Tartarus.</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arisato?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako shook awake. She frantically searched the room she was in. Turns out they were on the first floor when she had woken up. Her arm seared with pain as she stood up from the floor. She stared at her palm as she felt the burning sensation of Orpheus run throughout her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you alright?” Minako looked up from her palm to see Akihiko kneeling beside her. “Yeah, it just hurts a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akihiko’s eyebrows grew firm as he took my hand and began to inspect it. I felt a bit embarrassed by the whole show so far and was not having it tonight. “C’mon we should really head back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed to get through Akihiko’s thick skull as he somehow let out a small blush as he released my hand. Junpei stepped in between us while patting my shoulder. “Ok, you two lovebirds we need to-” The entire party was alerted as Junpei never shut up unless something serious was happening. One by one I saw each member look up to the ceiling. As I finally let myself look up I stood frozen as the roof was glowing in a dark red. What looked to be a portal opened and small droplets of blood landed on my cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I carefully dragged my fingers across my cheek. The blood got on my hands as a black and red hand reached from the portal. It grabbed onto me and began to pull me up towards the portal. My friends attempted to hold on to me, but oddly enough Shadows appeared on the first floor. All I could hear was the muffled screams and shouts of my family who I have now been ripped away from. My vision went black as I was pulled through entirely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever wondered if there is another world out there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh!? Does Minato believe in those fairy tales?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Don’t tease me like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welll. As your big sister, I have to set the record straight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were born 5 minutes before me! What do you mean!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ho, It’s nothing, Mino!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huf, and I love you, little bro!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please save it for your boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, Umm I! He’s not my boyfriend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well don’t you want him to be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! It’s okay Mina, I’m just messing with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And so how the tables have turned.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Not A Cutie Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girl raised the gun to her head.<br/>The boy shrieked in pure terror, “NO WAIT DON’T!”<br/>“Bang.” The girl formed a devilish laugh as she pulled the trigger.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final Remaster. Previously known as 'Pull the Trigger'.</p>
<p>Door Chan is back in action!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was falling. The ground inched its way ever so close. The wind pushed her around as she freely fell to her death. Well, that’s what was supposed to happen. Right before she could wish she were already dead someone swooped in and caught her. It’s more like they collided with her mid-air. She hadn’t reached terminal velocity thank god, but she was thrown several yards across several rooftops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her skin was beyond repair to any normal person. Her arm was backward and a pool of blood formed around the girl. Yet through all the pain, she grabbed her gun and pointed it to her head. Sirens rang out after the sound of a bullet pierced her head. A blue haze formed above the girl and placed its lips on her cheek. Although gruesome in a way the injuries that littered her body slowly fixed themselves. Her arm was put back into place while the burn marks on her body faded into nothingness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several minutes of laying on the ground to catch her breath. She slowly picked herself off the ground and was able to use a nearby piece of wood as a sort of cane. Although she had completely healed her body it did not replace the blood loss or the absolute fatigue she was feeling at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you? That doesn't matter. Kill her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako was barely able to look up as she saw a thing with a brain rushing at her. “Kill her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A perfect dodge was all that was needed to avoid these attacks, but Minako was already feeling the aftershock of when she landed so she got swiped to the opposite side of the street she landed in. Luckily the damage was minimal, just a bit of blood strolled down her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Minako was pissed. You never want to see Minako pissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She instantly grabbed her Evoker and shot her head. Although she did recoil from the shot she leaned forward and covered part of her face with her hand while the Devil's smile forward all over her blood-stained face. Her eyes flashed yellow as growled at the Nomu for causing an injury.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scarlet Havok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several beams of light formed and formed a grid in front of Minako. The light finally dissipated and blew a gust of wind everywhere, but the area in which Nomu had been caught was left in a pool of blood and guts. The air around the remains of the Nomu was covered in a light pink mist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako was barely able to stand on her own as she sat in the silence that followed the kill. Not much happened, Minako began to stroll down the street supporting herself on the piece of wood she found. She didn’t make it far until she heard a familiar voice mumble something incohesive. She followed the voice until she found herself outside of an abandoned warehouse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you some kind of Hero?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears flooded Minako’s eyes as she stared down at the man before her. “Why me!?” She shouted with absolute fear in her voice. “You could’ve taken anyone! They’re all dead!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako cast a Dia on herself to heal the worsening wound on her arm. Stain stood by waiting for an attack. Her head hung low as she took several steps forward. When she picked up her head Stain shuddered as the girls' previously soft Amber eyes were now replaced with a bold Ruby glow. As Stain was caught off guard with the change in the girls’ demeanor he almost got hit by her lunging at him with the piece of wood she was supporting herself on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being honest Stain was in a foul mood and tried to kill the girl when the fight began, but in pure bloodlust, she dodged all of his attacks while nearly taking his head off with several attacks of her own. During the fight, her tenacity and unrelentingness reminded him of the blue-haired boy he fought. Although unlike the boy she proved to be much more of a threat when in this state. Considering everything that had happened in the last 2 hours Stain was surprised he was keeping it together between Endeavor, the 1-A students, and this girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop Stain!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stain clicked his tongue as he was surrounded by the U.A students that had tailed him to where he and the girl fought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green-haired boy spoke up acting as the lead to the U.A students. “I thought you killed heroes, not innocent people Stain!” The boy looked at the brunette, “Hey, you ok!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl nodded in affirmation as she let out a snarky response. “I’m fine. I could’ve taken him on my own y’know.” The girl reached for the gun on her belt. “Here let me show you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl raised the gun to her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy shrieked in pure terror, “NO WAIT DON’T!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bang.” The girl formed a devilish laugh as she pulled the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All that remained in the following silence was a ringing noise in everyone’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ear-piercing sound of the gun held to the brunette’s head rang out into the night. Deku watched as the girl recoiled from the impact of the supposed round. Although the shadows covered the girl he could tell brain matter flew out of her head, then the impossible happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanatos!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deku gaped at the event unfolding in front of him as he watched a blue haze blink into existence from behind the girl. Before Deku or anyone else could say anything the haze lifted its right arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deku’s eyes snapped to a bright light forming over Stain. “GET DOWN!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grin plastered all over the girl’s face grew even larger. “Megidolaon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>15 minutes earlier.</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“10 Minutes out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright gentlemen, put away your happy thoughts, we're almost at the red zone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally can’t wait to kill that guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“50 bucks if I get the shot off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ho, you are on my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi sat silently as he inspected his gear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>7 minutes earlier.</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Angel 1 and 2 engage hush drives and cloaking; the target is 2 klicks away heading north.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Affirmative Skykeeper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The overbearing noise of the engines quieted significantly after the pilot of the Osprey. pressed a few buttons and pulled on the lever on the chassis of the vehicle. Not that it mattered to Crow, if anything he was more pissed off at the constant chatter of the Phantom Thieves and Stain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, kid!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crow was taken by surprise when he was hoisted from his seat and pinned against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Englefield shot out of his seat and ran up to the group. “Whoa, Whoa calm down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crow attempted to pull his handgun on the man, but one of his cronies constrained his arm from reaching the holster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen here pip, I don’t care that the commander let you in on this. We kill people like you when we are told to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crow knew that he had been used before whatever happened November 20th, but honestly he couldn’t care what could happen to the chopper at this point. “I guess that makes two of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man raised an eyebrow at Crow’s statement. “What’s that supposed to mean punk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Angle 1, I’m getting an increased amount of radioactive activity below your current location. Status?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pilot looked at several screens littered about the cockpit. “Skykeeper, no confirmed W.M.Ds are in the area confirmed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Correct nothing was spotted on Devil 2… Standby…”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the cabin of the Osprey stood frozen at the mention of a W.M.D. The air was so palpable that it could be cut with a knife. Everyone was so quiet the combat below them was audible over the low hum of the engines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Megi...On!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Confirmed Angle-... It’s a-”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The helicopter shook violently before spiraling out of control. All Crow heard before everything went dark due to the impact was the screaming of the pilot and the screeching noise of the metal colliding into the ruins of the warehouse below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>U.A Highschool, 10 minutes after event.</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nezu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The humanoid monster sat at his desk watching the carnage from 10 minutes ago in Huso. No matter how many times he replayed it he couldn’t help but wonder about the girl who pulled a gun on herself and lived. No matter the pressing issue was to figure out why the government aided the Hero Comision in allowing a hit squad to be deployed to eliminate Stain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nezu?” The bear? Looked up to see detective Tsukauchi flipping through a Manila folder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah detective, what do I owe you for this visit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective took off his trench coat and hung it on the coat rack. He moved to the couches in the room and pulled out a pen to mark the folder. “I assume you know why I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, this is about the Phantom Thieves and the mysterious individual’s appearance no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I thought it was just those kids, but know there are people with these things running around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu leaned back in his chair as he overlooked the Phantom Thieves’ profile on his computer. “You want me to take the kids in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukauchi looked up with a plain expression, “I didn’t know you’re a psychic Headmaster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try my hardest to account for everything, but I’m afraid that man that attacked police is working with the Phantom Thieves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukauchi rested his hand on his chin as he thought in growing silence. “How did the kid meet the psycho?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu pulled up a video file and began to play it on the projector screen that rolled down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scene was at a beef bowl restaurant located in Shibuya. The video was played after what seemed to be a politician left the kid known as Joker. Joker pulled out several notebooks and began to study. Oddly enough however a cat was perched up next to him. It appeared to talk as Ren nodded in either agreement or dissatisfaction to the audible meows of the cat. Joker’s face lit up as he saw the man walk up the stairs of the diner. He was greeted by the waiter and guided to Joker’s table. The cat slipped away into Joker’s bag, and the conversation began over the murmur of the diner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>“Man I’m glad I made it here!”</strong> The man had an honest smile on his face as he ordered from the menu. <strong>“I’m just glad I’m not having cabbage tonight!”</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter seemed annoyed as he rambled, <strong>“Your order?”</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Right,... I’d like a medium Natto bowl.”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter quickly wrote down the order and ran off into the kitchen area. The security camera, unfortunately, banked to the right, almost putting them out of view. Tsukachi was barely able to make out the man as passed a calling card to Joker. Squinting Tsukauchi made out that a name was located on the front, it read “</span>
  <b>Ichiryusai Madarame</b>
  <span>” The camera panned back and provided a clear view of the two. Joker had an anxious look on his face as his body tensed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“So a Phantom Thief huh?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joker slid his hand into his bag. <strong>“So what do you want?”</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>“Nothing to be honest.”</strong> The man received his Ramen and he began to pick at it randomly. <strong>“I do know that this calling card doesn’t exist in this world.”</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukauchi raised an eyebrow as he watched Joker’s face glow up with surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“So you came from there too huh?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Yeah, I saw that fake god destroy all of y'all.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“You’re a Persona user no? Why couldn’t you help us?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“One I was in Inaba and two have you ever heard of the fog murders of Inaba?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s face grew with interest as he mentioned the murders that happened in Inaba. <strong>“So that was you?”</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Yup.”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence grew at the table the two were sitting at. Even the cat seemed to stop shuffling in the bag. Even Tsukachi remained ever so silent at the conversation he had just heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“A jester huh?’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Indeed, although the so-called hero did save the day.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joker reached out his hand with a piece of paper in it. <strong>“It’s my phone number.”</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Why would I want it?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“We both need to find a way to get out of here alive no?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man paused before sighing and reaching out his hand to take the paper. <strong>“Fine, just call me Adachi.”</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Ren.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Oh yeah, no more rescue missions like that.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Ha, no promises.” </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the video was just watching Ren as he studied and ate ramen while making subtle nods to the cat. Nezu closed the video and the projector screen let out a soft hum as it retracted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So detective, what is your interpretation on this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective stared at the file of ‘Joker’, “I don’t know right now. I’ll  have to sleep on this one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s one more thing I want you to see. Nezu pulled up footage at the police station. A brunette girl sat down in her interrogation cell and stared calmly at her reflection in the one-way window. The other footage was of a boy with soft brown hair and crimson eyes. He sat and stared at the table like he was expecting something to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These two? What about them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re the same as the Thieves and Kiyomi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiyomi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah pardon me, she is one of our students here. The connection between all of them is that no of them will reveal how they got here in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukauchi read the report of what happened 3 hours ago. “All for One.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Concern grew across Nezu’s face, “I assure you we are working with federal agents and are looking into this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… I just hope they go easy on those kids.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>U.A High School, 24 Hours Later.</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what will you do Akechi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” The boy looked at the grandiose entrance to the school. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing is all.” The brunette walked up past the gate and pulled her headphones on. Before she hit her MP3 on she turned to Akechi and put a smile on her face. “By the way, my name is Minako Arisato, but you can call me Minako!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked together into the building and went directly to the faculty office. There they met him. He was a man with an ear-piercing voice that almost set Akechi off to kill him. He introduced himself as ‘Mic.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now if you would come with me I will introduce you to class 1A.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two followed the man, both on guard as he made a snotty remark on how Akechi would look great in a black mask. Deep down both knew that all teachers and faculty on campus had been notified in their hands in the events in Huso not only 26 hours ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they passed the cafeteria they both heard the rumors that had already been spread around by the student body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Another transfer?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“There’s three of them?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She looks cute, do you think I have a chance?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve heard he’s a murder.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He might be, but he looks hot!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both shuddered at the fact that the school was already talking about things that should have been classified, but they kept up a confident appearance and headed to the classroom. When they entered the room they were met with gazes from everyone except a girl in the back who stared out the window. Minako wrote her name the Akechi; they both stood next to each other and bowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope we get along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>The U.S.J, 1 Week later.</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Crow pass the baton!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Desecrate them!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi passed Minako and shared a high five in the process as he fell to the rear for support. The girl felt a surge of energy as she approached Bakugo. The boy went for a lunge put the girl was quicker and used her blade to cut down Bakugo’s chest. She successfully landed a critical hit throwing Bakugo into the arena wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Raven pass the baton!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako walked up and gave Akechi a high five as she pulled back to heal. </span>
  <b>“One chance, finish it!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi reached for his mask and let out a blood-curdling growl. </span>
  <b>“Robin Hood!”</b>
  <span> The figure of legend appeared before Bakugo and straightened his arrow. </span>
  <b>“MANIFEST.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“So what do you think?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate that you want to use my students to assist in the manhunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Mr. Nezu you watched the footage, they have the same powers as that group, I implore you that they should join us.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not stand for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hm… very well. I’ll consider it. Just know that All for One is on the table.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu sighed as he laid his tea down and scrolled through the news coverage of the Phantom Thieves’ new target. It came to be that someone on the inside leaked their operation and was targeting them to make them appear that they orchestrated the U.S.J and Hosu attacks. With no other option, Nezu called an old favor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenji, you don’t mind that I call in that favor now?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Proceed With Caution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Ha, if only you were as committed during combat.”<br/>“Aw, man. You're drilling it in today.”</p>
<p>The group shared a laugh while they all regained their composure. Aizawa fixed his scarf and began to walk away. Before he could get far Akechi stopped him.</p>
<p>“So what will this battle entail?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wait so you’re saying you can’t withdraw any Yen!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren stood in the middle of the street struggling to withdraw money from an ATM. “I mean, my cards’ in perfect condition.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana hopped up onto Ren’s shoulder. “Aw, C’mon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren sighed as he put his card away. “I guess that Sushi platter will have to wait for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noo! My Sushi!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren shoved Morgana down back into his bag and proceeded to walk towards the U.A. The entire time the Thieves had landed in this strange world thanks to Yaldabaoth, Morgana always sensed something within the confines of the U.A. Ren walked up to the gate where a huddle of reporters was and listened in quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was with that girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She looked exactly like the psycho that was at Huso.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s eyebrows shot up in confusion at the statement the reporter made. All that the Thieves knew was that the hero killer Stain was caught in Hosu due to class 1-A of the U.A. He had never heard anything of a third party. Hell, even though Adachi was in Hosu to investigate Stain he never made direct contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard she skidded across several buildings and somehow fixed all of her bodily damage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I did not hear about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right, get this she was just like that blue-haired fellow a while back. Both fell from the sky and they had Gekkoukan school uniforms from like the early 2000’s man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana was able to free himself from the prison of a bag and pocked out his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could they be persona users?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the reporters turned around in confusion. “Did I just hear a cat? Huh?” The reporter looked directly at Ren and Morgana.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana bit his tongue while attempting to act like a cat. “Merrrorw?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reporter walked up with a cameraman and began a live interview. “My name is Lyn and I’m here at the U.A in Mustatuaf interviewing random people on their thoughts on the recent events that have happened in the last few weeks here in Japan.” Lyn pointed the mic towards Ren and put on a cheerful smile. “So what is your name?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren felt a slight sweat formed on his brow as Morgana clawed at the bag for him to say something. “Ah, umm my name is Akiria.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OK, Akira. Tell me what do think about the recent attack in Hosu and the capture of the Hero Killer Stain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well um, I am quite happy that Stain was captured, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing I just had family that was caught in the fires that were spread around by the fight with Endeavor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stop me if I’m going out of line, but do you believe that Endeavor should be held responsible for the damages done in Hosu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I would be lying if I said he was omitted of the responsibility to help the people’s lives he indirectly ruined for the foreseeable future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re saying that he is responsible for all damages done to the residential area? What about the Warehouses that several businesses use. They were completely wiped off the map.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My apologies for not making it quite clear, but Endeavor did indeed play a part in the damage done to the residential district, but as far as the warehouses go I feel as a third party was involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. So tell me-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An explosion went off not too far from the gate. Ren quickly grabbed both the cameraman and Lyn and dragged them under him to shield them from the heat of the blast. Ren felt his back get scorched by the flames. When the dust settled Lyn looked up in confusion. She saw the boy named Akira laying on the ground with his shirt being covered by several embers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren picked himself up from the two and looked down the street. The dust and smoke covered the area making it hard to see, but he knew that help was coming. Sirens rang out and got closer as he stood there in the same place for several minutes. Ren felt Morgana rub up against his leg. Ren snapped back into reality and picked up his bag and carried Morgana out of the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just outside of the entrance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I saw it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Well, I’ll call you later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The plume of smoke began to billow up into the air as helicopters flew around the crater caused by the destination. Several ambulances flew past several cars as they rushed to get to the scene to retrieve the wounded and dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must know that this is to bait a response right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukauchi turned around to see Nezu entering the room. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu made his way to the windows in his office and watched several medical helicopters touch down. “Still this does not excuse any inaction, considering how close this happened to the school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective raised an eyebrow as he faced the rodent standing next to him. “What are you playing at?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s simple we help the Ph-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“RIIIIIING</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>               RIIIING.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Tsukauchi and Nezu turned towards the phone ringing in the office. Nezu sighed as he walked over and picked up the line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nezu speaking.” Tsukauchi watched as Nezu raised an eyebrow at something the person on the other side said. “May I ask why we are going to these extremes?” Tsukauchi became genuinely worried as Nezu’s face contorted with anger and disbelief. “You can’t do that, they are just kids!” Nezu sighed as he looked back out the window. “Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu set the phone down and stared off into his reflection in the glass. Tsukauchi walked towards the door and retrieved his hat. Before he left he turned towards Nezu. Nezu noticed this in the reflection and turned with a soft smile on his face. “Like I was saying earlier. We should request the Phantom Thieves' assistance in this matter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukauchi went back to having a blank expression and walked out the door. The detective walked out of the school into the parking lot and opened his car. When he went to start the car his eyes widened as they were drawn to a familiar red card in the cupholder. Tsukauchi picked up the card and although it was blank it donned the infamous Phantom Thief logo on the front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, his cell began to ring out. “I swear if the boss wants me to arrest these-” Before Tsukauchi could complain about anything. He noticed that the caller I.D was just like it was when he received the unknown message when Joker was in custody in the hospital. He gulped before answering the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Greetings, I am the Phantom Thief Alibaba.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alibaba? Wait, is this some prank?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“We require your assistance Naomasa Tsukauchi.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Assistance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Joker is in danger and our operation is on the verge of being discovered. Please help us.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh!? Wait, I'm law enforcement that's not how this works?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Toshinori Yagi also known as the symbol of peace All-Might.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukauchi’s eyes shot open as he stared at his speedometer. “How!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The line cut out leaving Tsukauchi to silently sit in his car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nezu are you sure this is a good idea?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bear? Stood cheerfully while watching the clean-up crew clean up the remnants of debris from the explosion not too long ago. “Of course Kayama. This final exam will truly put our students to the test.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even Kiyomi, Minako and Goro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naturally of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I feel as if Kiyomi is truly quirkless. She shows no sign of possessing anything that would give her some sort of edge against any of the other teachers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu chuckled as he poured himself a cup of tea. “Trust me, Kayama. I see things that she can only do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayama fixed her dress as she stood up. “Very well then. I look forward to beating the snot out of some of those brats, especially Goro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh before I forget.” Nezu quickly turned around and tossed a bracelet towards Kayama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What is this for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, I thought the other teachers already spoke to you about this.” Kayama toyed around with the bracelet before she relented and placed it on her wrist. “These High-Density Weights are designed so the students will at least have a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kayama let out a small smile before leaving Nezu’s office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Kiyomi keep it up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it Aizawa!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aizawa watched as Kiyomi along with Minako were the last ones to finish the battle activity for the day. Well, it was supposed to be combat training, but the two girls liked to get on his nerves. Recently the two put sugar in his coffee as a prank. That was one line too far. He sighed as he watched the two girls nearly collapse of pure exhaustion as they both finished their 20 laps around the track.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aizawa?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aizawa turned to see the one person he was genuinely interested in. Goro Akechi stood behind him with a towel and two separate water bottles in each hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought these two were working hard especially today, but if I would've known that you were doing this I wouldn't have come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aizawa used his eyes to shoot daggers into each girl which made them both shudder with fear. “Well, they did put a hell of a lot of sugar in my drink!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi fell back onto her rear and collapsed onto the ground due to her legs feeling like marshmallows. “I’m sorry!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako was in a similar state as she simply was barely able to support herself. “What-What she said!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi quietly walked up to both and handed them the water bottles and returned to stand back next to Aizawa. Minako chugged the bottle and threw it onto the ground. As soon as she caught her breath she shot a wide smile at Akechi. “Thanks, partner!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, if only you were as committed during combat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, man. You're drilling it in today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group shared a laugh while they all regained their composure. Aizawa fixed his scarf and began to walk away. Before he could get far Akechi stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what will this battle entail?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aizawa looked back at the boy. Being honest Akechi was a total enigma even compared to Minako or Kiyomi he was the strangest out of the trio. A small smirk formed on Aizawa’s face. “Just wait and see, kid.” Aizawa walked away waving a free hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi was able to get up and walk with a small limp in her leg. “So what now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as Akechi pulled Minako up. “Well for starters you both stink.” Minako’s face scrunched with disgust. “Ew, never would have guessed Akechi was a pervert.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi giggled as Akechi jumped out of pure surprise at the statement. Not before long, the two were engaged in an argument in which Akechi attempted to defend himself against playful allegations that Minako made. The trio disbanded for the night and each one headed back to their respective homes provided by the Hero Commission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Agent Goro, might I ask what the purpose of this call is?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To think you would still think so lowly of me. Anyway, I’m in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Finally you were taking your time there. Especially since Huso.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I have every base covered in this investigation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Very well then. Update us when you find out more information about the radiation readings at the theater.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile formed on Goro’s face. “Very well then. Rest assured they will fall one way or another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Huh is that so? Either way, contact me when you have evidence.”</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHA Finally a new chapter that isn't a remaster. </p>
<p>Time to make like a banana and split! Hope yall enjoy this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Bloody Masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m Hawks. Nice to meet you, Joker.”</p>
<p>Something felt off about this whole interaction so Joker reached for his mask and began to tug at it slightly. Blood slowly flowed from the tearing.</p>
<p>“There’s no need for that.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>12:00, Hotel Nivara.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say Futaba did that detective understand what you were saying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba sat silently as she typed away at her computer. Sojiro stood at the receptionist desk waiting for someone while Ryuji hung out next to Futaba reading a manga.  Futaba let out a yawn as she stretched her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh finally finished?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. Just got to finish this script.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba recovered from her exhaustion and began to type away at the computer again. Sojiro watched her until a receptionist finally arrived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I was wondering when someone would show up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The receptionist performed a small bow before facing Sojiro. “My apologies sir… we just had an issue with one of our computers in the back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro remained oblivious to the fact that the woman paused before she spoke about the computer. “Huh tell me about it. I can’t even keep up with today’s technology.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The receptionist let out a nervous chuckle before moving to the desk and getting on the laptop. “So where are you guys headed now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were visiting Mustafa right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro's eyes widened as there was no such trip. If anything they were forced from their homes. “Yeah, j-just a few relatives we were meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The receptionist didn’t by the lie, but she kept to herself as she typed away. Sojiro felt his phone vibrate. He moved to where Futaba and Ryuji were and sat down to read the message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ren - Sorry I won’t be available to help out with Futaba later.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sojiro - Is something wrong?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ren - Ah, no I just got wrapped up in something.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Overhaul what do you want us to do with this one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy stood before joker. He took a deep breath before turning around. “Kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy walked away as several Yakuza pulled out their firearms and began to fire at Joker. Joker gracefully hid behind a pillar as several bullets whizzed past his head. “Alice!” A little girl with blonde hair and white pale skin appeared in front of Joker. The girl let out a shivering chuckle as she bowed at Joker. “Is it time to play with my bears?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker pulled out a mirror and used the reflection to spot the several Yakuza now closing in on him. He pulled out his handgun in anticipation of his next move. “Not yet.” Joker jumped out of the cover upside down and shot three bullets to the first wave. The Yakuza attempted to fire back, but Joker pivoted o the ground and did another flip while firing his gun. All 7 Yakuza fell onto the ground holding their wounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a Hold-Up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker and Alice surrounded the several Yakuza members. One barely had enough strength to speak up. “You’re not a bad shot Phantom Thief. Y’know the boss might have a spot for you if you’re lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl let out a screech of happiness which made all the Yakuza shudder with fear. “Big bro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk formed on Joker’s face. “Do It!” Joker did a backflip and prepped himself to launch at a pillar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alices voice distorted to that of a nightmare when she let out an ear-piercing ‘All-Out Attack’.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joker and Alice both launched themselves at adjacent pillars and began to launch themselves between the Yakuza slashing and hacking at the defenseless bodies. Alice showed little constraint as she let several members scream in pain while Joker landed non-lethal hits with the but of his blade. Joker and Alice both landed in front of the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker fixed his gloves while Alice danced with her stuffed bear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you have done enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker and Alice turned around swiftly to see an old man wearing a dress suit with a hilariously sized jacket that circled his body. Joker manifested his blade and held it in his relaxed offensive position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax I’m not here to do anything.” Joker remained silent as he now pulled out his handgun to make sure the man’s words were true. “You can call me Gentle Criminal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joker firmed his grip on his handgun. “I guess I will Gentle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirens rang out in the distance prompting Gentle to look away from Joker. “They’re almost here. I’d be best if you left now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker decided to play along. He holstered his handgun and deployed his grappling hook to get out of the building the two were in. Joker felt the brisk air hit his skin as he moved from rooftop to rooftop. Joker began to climb a high-rise building to get a better overview of the U.A to see for any infiltration spots. Joker grasped the edge of the building and hoisted himself up only to be met with a man with wings standing not too far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker cursed as he pulled his handgun. The man didn’t move an inch as he silently observed Joker. Joker’s index finger was inching ever so closely to the trigger of his Makarov.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Hawks. Nice to meet you, Joker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something felt off about this whole interaction so Joker reached for his mask and began to tug at it slightly. Blood slowly flowed from the tearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alice!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawks watched as the crimson blood from earlier absorbed back into Joker. An Azul fire coated Joker as what looked to be a young and short girl manifested next to Joker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nezu sent me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker didn’t budge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawks sighed as he continued. “You know I had to call in a huge favor to even get an opportunity to meet you. The least you can do is hear me out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker relented and took his former stance of just simply aiming his handgun at Hawks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See that’s a little better. Anyway, Nezu is interested in your deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joker finally spoke in his deep leader tone. “Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he said he’ll contact you himself after you're done shooting up Yakuza.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren holstered his handgun and stood with a relaxed posture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have intel about Project Red Horizon do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren remained silent. Hawks studied the boy’s body language. “Very well then. I’ll meet you some other time then.” Ren stood still as Hawks jumped off the roof.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>14:00, Mustafa - General Hospital.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato’s eyes fluttered open. The soft light of the sun peered through the blinds creating shadows that covered the room. A soft breeze flowed through the window rustling some papers left on a clipboard. Minato sat in peace before he gathered enough strength to sit up in his bed and push the yellow button that said ‘nurse’ on it. A nurse came rushing through the door. Minato didn’t care about much so he was caught throwing on his shirt and pulling the connection from the heartbeat monitor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse panicked as she saw a small amount of blood trickle down Minato’s arm as he removed an I.V“Hey, sweetheart you can’t be doing that!” She grabbed Minato by the shoulder and forced him to sit on the hospital bed. “Jesus kid you’re going to be the end of me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To her, Minato seemed to be otherworldly, that or he was just still drugged out of his mind by the morphine they had just injected into him 30 minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My...voker?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse looked back up from wrapping the wound with gauze.”Huh? What was that honey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato’s pupils shrunk and a cold sweat formed on his forehead as he frantically looked around the room. My Evoker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse was confused as she looked around. She noticed that Minato’s hands were closed just enough to where it looked like a firearm could be placed in it. “The gun?” Minato nodded. “Oh, I believe the police are holding on to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato seemed to calm down. He waved off the nurse and put on his button-down shirt. The nurse stood up and stepped into the doorway preventing Minato from leaving. “What are you doing?” The nurse put her hand to her hips and puffed up her chest. “Well obviously stopping you from leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse looked agitated. She knew the drugs affected people’s minds at times, but this kid just seemed empty up in the old noggin. “Well have you realized you're in a hospital?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato looked around at the white room he was in. “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse crocked an eyebrow as Minato slowly made his way to the half-open window. “Do you know what happened to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Minato turned in confusion. The nurse looked at the floor and shook her head. “Do you want to hear it?’ Minato shook his head. “Alright then. A couple of nights ago sweetheart you fought against Stain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She noted that Minato’s pupils dilated at the mention of the name. She closed her eyes as she continued. “You were lucky to be alive. Not many people, not even heroes can survive an encounter with the hero killer.” She chuckled as she remembered stain being put into a police cruiser. “Luckily for us, he has been are-” The nurse stood with confusion as Minato was no longer in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for her to put two and two together as the window was fully opened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>15:00, Mustafa - Police Station.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tamakawa, do you know what this is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat stood over the weapon slowly drinking his coffee. He finished his cup and threw it out before responding. “No, I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it kinda look like a toy though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat placed a paw over his chin to help him think about the situation they were in. “Yes it does look like a toy, but it is used by an organization after all. All we have to do is find out what ‘S.E.E.S.’ is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about you, but the kid that had this looked like he has seen death with his own eyes. Jesus every time I think of it it makes me shiver.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he has seen death before would it not be out of the question that ‘S.E.E.S.’ is some sort of execution group?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The officer helping Tamakawa looked in confusion. “What do you mean by that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mean actual executions. I am referring to something like a special task force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But isn’t he just a kid? Looks to be about high school age after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My theory is that S.E.E.S. is a group who uses teenage children to investigate something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is ‘something’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tamakawa looked over the weapon.``Death maybe?” The officer on the other side of the room wasn’t able to catch Tamakawa murmuring to himself, but what he was able to catch was a familiar blue-haired boy entering the main lobby of the station.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tamakawa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat turned around to see the blue-haired boy being taken to an interrogation room not too far from their current location. Tamakawa picked up the evidence bags laid on the table and began to follow the several interrogators.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>15:10, Mustafa - Interrogation Room.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato sat silently in the cold black room. He knew that the hospital called the police that a patient that was drugged had jumped out a window and escaped. Although, the last thing he expected was to be dragged into an interrogation room the second he entered the lobby of the station. The door swung open and a cat walking on two legs as well as two other officers walked into the room. The cat took a position at the rear of the room while the two other officers sat in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minato Arisato was it?” The officer flipped through a manila folder as he searched for any records on Minato. “So want to tell me why you hopped out of a two-story window while drugged out of your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The nurse kept me from leaving so I just went out the other exit.” The officer eyed him carefully. “You're still not affected by the drugs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean my leg feels numb, but I’m no cognitive problems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right anyway.” The officer stopped on a page that had a different picture. The picture showed a girl with brunette hair. For some reason, she seemed very familiar. “Do you have a sister?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Minato was caught off guard by the question. He responded with a direct answer, but his tone was softer than it had been. “I had a sister.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The officer showed a bit of regret asking the question, but he quickly went back to his poker face. “It may be out of place to ask, but why is your sister not with us anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato looked with confusion as he attempted to gauge what the officer was after. “She… She died in a vehicular accident when I was 7.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three officers had a look of despair. “I bet you have heard this many times, but I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato stared coldly at the officer. Being honest Minato had always been a quiet kid. His only saving grace for his social life was his sister, but she’s dead. Nothing can bring back the dead after all. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that begs a question.” The officer laid the manila folder in front of Minato. Minato looked down at the folder. His eyes dilated at the sight. The officer continued. “How is Minako Arisato alive?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>???, Tatsumi Port Island - Home.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mino!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A young boy with blue hair woke in the comfort of his bed. His eyes darted around him as he searched for his sister. It didn’t take long for the boy to find his sister as she joyfully walked through his bedroom door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy blinked several times before getting out of bed. "What do you want Mina?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it is the first day of school after all." Mina walked up and rustled her brother's hair. "I gotta protect my little bro from all the girls!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy brushed her off. The girl pouted as the boy shoved her out of his room to change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>5 minutes later.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure you don't want anything to eat?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I swear dad I'm not hungry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man sighed before grabbing his keys. "Well if you die one of these days don't do it on an empty stomach." The man stared at his watch. "Your mom woke up late so I'm hoping she doesn't take too long."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>3 Minutes later.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Soo is my little boy going to grow up tall and strong?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy grunted in his seat as they began to approach a bridge in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom I'm not three anymore!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy's sister chuckled as she stared out the window. The bluenette stared out the window admiring the sea. It was a perfect day for a beach trip, but something felt off as the sky slowly turned green.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>5 minutes later.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy continued to look out the window watching the green sky.“Hey, sis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl opened her eyes and looked at her brother. “Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever wondered if there is another world out there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wide grin appeared on the girl's face. “Ohhh!? Does Minato believe in those fairy tales?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Don’t tease me like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. As your big sister, I have to set the record straight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were born 5 minutes before me! What do you mean!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ho, It’s nothing, Mino!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huf, and I love you, little bro!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please save it for your boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl's face went a bright red as she stuttered. “Huh, Umm I! ...He’s not my boyfriend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well don’t you want him to be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! It’s okay Mina, I’m just messing with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And so how the tables have turned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right of course they d-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>2 Minutes later.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy woke up on the side of the bridge. His head hurt like hell as he felt a slow-moving liquid move down his leg. His body was covered in dust and blood. Although most of the blood was not his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laid one hand down and was able to get up. The way he landed he was facing the coast not too far off from the bridge. He heard sizing behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy turned around. His dad's arm was hanging out of a now shattered window. His mom laid motionless in the center of the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His sister though. The boy shudders as he heard a blood-curdling scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>"MINO!"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy rushed forward to the car. He tripped and fell onto some glass making several cuts running up and down his body. He shuddered even more as another scream rang out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>"PLEASE!"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy blocked the intensity of the fire's light by using his arm. He was so close to her. Just another ten feet and it would all be over. The boy shudders again. Not to a scream but a whimper that was distorted with tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>"Bro please…I'm scared."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One step at a time he got closer to the rear seat. He picked up a price of pipe and smashed the window open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood ran down the left side of her face. Her arm was stuck in an upright position as it was pinned between the seat and the door. Her tears ran down the side of her face as her eyes began to slowly lose the bright light they always had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl used the remaining strength she could muster and looked the boy in the face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>"M-Minato…please."</strong> The girl moved her mouth, but all the adrenaline the boy had prevented it from hearing the words she spoke before she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy began to tug at the door in an attempt to move it from the girl’s arm. "MINA JUST HANG ON!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy began to panic as the fire inched its way to the defenseless girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lodged the door slightly enough to put it ajar. He knew the only course to save her was to ram the door with his body. He backed away to gain a running start. Then it happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gust of wind and flames threw the boy 5 feet away. Several bits of the car flew next to him. Embers fell all over the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the final time in his life, he cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, death huh?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Death and Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Arisato!?”</p>
<p>Minato looked up and around the room. He was in the same interrogation room he was in before he lost himself. The officer that was interrogating him looked upon the frail boy with soft eyes. The officer spoke in a soft tone “Arisato?”</p>
<p>Minato looked up. His face felt weird. His voice was coarse. “Hm?”</p>
<p>“Your crying…”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Arisato?” He heard a snapping noise. “Still looks like he’s alive after all that.” He was blinded by a  bright light. “Someone get Mr. Kijiro on the line.” The sound of machines deafened his hearing. “Where is A.I.G.I.S.?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another voice rang out in the distance. “I don’t know did she survive the encounter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God damn it!” The man moved back to Arisato.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arisato!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato looked up and around the room. He was in the same interrogation room he was in before he lost himself. The officer that was interrogating him looked upon the frail boy with soft eyes. The officer spoke in a soft tone “Arisato?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato looked up. His face felt weird. His voice was coarse. “Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your crying…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato took his right hand and placed it on his cheek. The weird sensation just turned out to be a few loose tears that happened to stream down his face. The officer stood up and moved to Minato’s side of the table. He placed a hand on his shoulder as he collected the manila folder that still contained the picture of his sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato looked back up at the officer with cold dead eyes. The officer shuddered as he left the room. The cat that was standing in the corner sighed as he left the room. The only two left in the cold environment that Minato was trapped in were the interrogator and Minato. “I know what your thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato looked up and stared into the officer’s deep Grey eyes. “The only question is when of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato croaked to himself“A second chance Igor, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Igor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato looked down with a bit of color returning to his ghostly pale skin. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just a fond memory is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The officer sat relaxed back in his chair and looked at his watch. “I know you want to see her with your own eyes, but as things stand with the weapons you own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be in here for a bit huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <em>5:00, Mustafa - Apartment complex.</em>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako groaned as she reluctantly got out of her bed and threw her fist at the alarm clock on the bedstand. She hit it in just the right spot to send it slamming it into the wall cracking the display. “Shit!” She quickly got up and picked up the clock. She lazily walked around the apartment and threw the clock into the trash can. Minako walked into the bathroom and took off her large shirt and shorts and hopped into the shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi walked down the street to head to Minako’s apartment. He carried a familiar slim, silver suitcase by his side. Akechi put on his T.V face as he passed a patrol car parked on the side of the street. After a little longer, he finally made it to the apartment complex. He walked to the elevator and rode it to the fourth floor. When he arrived he went to the apartment door and knocked on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi tried several times but to no desirable result. Reluctantly he pulled out the spare key Minako gave him and walked in. He stepped into the apartment being blinded by the bright lights in the main foyer. He continued to make his way to the living room. All he wanted to do was read the novel he picked up on the couch, but the cliche lords had other ideas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Akechi went to cross the side hall to go to the living room, Minako ran into him. Minako fell ontop of Akechi. It would’ve been funny at first…. If only Minako wasn’t wearing anything but a tight towel that hugged her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako scrambled up and into her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi let out an audible sigh as he sat down on the couch a little flustered. It wasn’t until a few minutes later when Minako would step out in her U.A uniform. Akechi eyed her from the corner of his eye as he flipped a page in his book. Minako was blushing a little when she noticed him eyeing her, but as she did once to her brother she ignored enough so Akechi would pay no mind. Then when he wasn’t looking she leaped behind him and began to karate chop Akechi’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“THUD”</strong>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AH!” Akechi sat up straight as he nursed his head. “What was that for!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako did nothing but shoot him a wide smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi shook his head in disapproval. “Up to your little shitty shenanigans again Arisato?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saw basically me naked Stukechi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your insults lack tact, side hoe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako shot the devil’s smile as she inched closer to Akechi. “Oh? Who is the main girl playboy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi was disgusted by the affection Minako displayed. “That is non of your concern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako patted his back as she stood up straight. “Okay, okay. C’mon they sent me the necessary things to get in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi stood up and placed the book into his briefcase. He faced Minako with a concerned look on his face. “You know the mission, we can’t let feeling get in our way. It doesn’t matter if he is your brother, these little things will chain people down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako’s expression dropped until she wore a small smile while she looked down at the ground. “I know, but if he is my brother it would be rude not to at least hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi fixed his gloves as he picked up his briefcase. “Time to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>5:30, Mustafa - Police Station.</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>
        <br/>
      </strong>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course he’s just in here.” The officer guided both Minako and Akechi to the room. The cold metallic door was the only thing stopping Minako from facing her demon. Her breath hitched the longer she stared at the door. Akechi noticed and place a hand on Minako’s shoulder. He gave her a soft smile and nodded. Minako slowly used her shaky hand to open the door. A wave of cold hit her body making her shiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew this feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard a voice creak in the dark. “So, you too huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako looked up weary to see a familiar set of blue hair breaking far enough to be visible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi moved to the corner of the room while Minako sat in the chair across from the boy. The boy called her brother looked broken. His pale white skin contrasted from the dark gloomy room. She noted how the boy didn’t have much sleep as the bags under his eyes stood out. Everything about this boy she could call back to her actual brother. The way he acted and the way he presented himself almost felt like this was a simply aged-up Minato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako looked up with confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako looked at the table with dead eyes. She could see the reflection of this new Minato. “Yeah.” The two sat in silence for several minutes. Minako gained enough courage to look her brother in the eye. “Minato?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you disappear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato sat in silence as he watched the girl. A tear strolled down her cheek as she grabbed Minato’s hand. “The crash, why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato looked at his reflection before answering. “I don’t have an answer to that, but tell me. Why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako was taken aback by the question. “Huh?” She had never truly thought of the reason for her being brought to this hellhole of a world. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Igor mention anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Full surprise kept Minako in her place. Her head shot up leaving her eye to eye with her brother. “H-How!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato seemed satisfied. He wrangled his hand free and slouched back down into his chair. “It seems my theory was correct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A worried tone overtook Minako’s usual cheerful attitude. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one that survived on the Midnight Bridge became the wildcard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako relented and sank back into her chair. She was this to giving in to her emotions. Tears dripped onto the table. Akechi sighed as he opened his briefcase. He approached Minato. Minato looked confused as he studied Akechi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Goro Akechi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato raised an eyebrow. “Goro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Akechi pulled out a pen and set it down in front of Minato. “I’m sure it’s clear to everyone involved that this is not our normal world.” Akechi looked at the security camera. “Though we can’t talk about it here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato overlooked the document. It was an identification sheet and asylum sheet. The third document was a transfer sheet to the U.A. Minato looked puzzlingly at the two. “I’m guessing reuniting with my sister wasn’t the original intention of this visit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi smiled as he walked towards the door. “Yes, I would implore you to join us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako stood up and walked over to Minato. Minato looked confused at his sister. “What-” Minako lunged forward and embraced her brother in a hug. She spoke in a soft voice as she welcomed Minato to return the hug. “Promise me that you’re not going anywhere this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato patted her head. “Yeah, we can catch up later?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako gathered herself and left the room. It didn’t take long for one of the officers to walk in, take a seat, and look over the documents that Akechi had brought. When he was pleased with the validity of the documents he looked Minato straight in the eye. “So you going to sign it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can throw out the U.A sheet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The officer sighed. “Why that one? You are essentially being given a chance to go to the most prestigious hero school in the country.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato remained mute, but he shook his head in disagreement. The officer stood up and took the U.A document with him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for this late post. I was enjoying my Spring break with family for the entire week. Also, check out my 1 shot I did during that time. Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Yesterday Was a Living Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Ueno report in.”</p>
<p>She reached with two-fingers to activate the microphone attached to her earpiece. “Crow, no sight of them so far. The bomb is secure.”</p>
<p>“I see. Midnight is still in play.”<br/>“Got it.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>8:00, Yongen-Jaya - Sakura Residence.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Futaba?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The teenage girl was rapidly typing away at her computer. Things had escalated ever since Ren’s stunt with the Yakuza. The police were in a frenzy trying to capture the Yakuza that fought Joker. Even the hero commission upped the bounty on the Phantom Thieves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Futaba.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba snapped out of her haze and looked to her left. There stood the ever so skinny Yusuke. Futaba frowned at the sight. She was happy to see him, but she was busy at the same time. “Huh? What do you want Inari?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yusuke crossed his arms as he rested on a nearby bench. His face was distorted with concern as he spoke his thoughts to Futaba.  “I was wondering when we would be able to find Ren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba frowned as she looked back at her computer. “Right, about that.” Her glare at Yusuke was distorted by the soft glow of the computer screen. “I can’t find him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two sat in silence for several minutes, until both almost jumped when Makoto walked in with Sae at tailing her. Makoto quickly set up her laptop and opened several websites. Futaba was confused as the Sae and Makoto usually shared a greeting before getting to work, but this time around the air was heavy with their presence. Futaba leaned from her seat to take a look at Makoto’s screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Futaba spoke in a curious tone, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Makoto was locked in concentration so she showed reaction to Futaba. Annoyed Futaba hopped out of her seat and made her way to Sae. Sae was kind enough to show a reaction, but it was not the one Futaba wanted. She spoke with an annoyed tone towards the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba was taken aback by the slight anger. “Oh,... I was just wondering if you had heard any information about Ren?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sae pinched her nose before looking back at the girl. “No, I haven’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see... “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you tried contacting the detective?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba’s eyes widened as she hopped to her laptop. She began to type furiously as she located the detective. What shocked her was all attempts failed. She tried again and again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ping!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Futaba swiftly grabbed her phone and looked in pure horror as she read the notification. Yusuke was the first to catch on to Futaba’s distressed state. He gathered Sae and Makoto and the three made their way over to Futaba. All attempts to speak to her were met with complete silence. Sae walked around the couch to see what she was reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sae’s eyes shrunk as she studied the message. “What is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba was only able to gather enough strength to croak a response. “H-Haru is missing too…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Kiyomi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba was confused as she looked back at her computer screen. “Who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiyomi Ueno, the one Ren met at Penguin Sniper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <em>8:30, Mustafa - U.S.J.</em>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Click.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The slide slid back into position. Soft petite hands slid the weapon into its holster. Several pieces of armor laid on a piece of wood. With not much to do, Kiyomi looked over her gear to make sure it was in tip-top shape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“10 minutes left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi looked at the speaker in the room. She sighed as she took a blue ribbon and set her hair into a ponytail. She took the vest and slid it onto her body. Its gold accents shimmered in the soft sunlight that broke through the main entrance. She picked up a half-face respirator and slid it over her face. She tightened the filters and climbed back up a ladder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ueno report in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached with two-fingers to activate the microphone attached to her earpiece. “Crow, no sight of them so far. The bomb is secure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Midnight is still in play.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi returned to her post. She closely watched the entrance for any movement. What she did not expect was to see a wave of gas flooded through the entrance. With no hesitation, she pulled out a round object and tossed it through the main door. It was hard to tell from her position but the ball she threw exploded into several black and white energy spheres.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiyomi? Did you just use a Megido bomb?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi reached for her earpiece again. “Yeah, that was me.” She hopped down from the scaffolding she was positioned in. She walked towards the entrance to examine what the result was. “Well good news is I scared off whoever it was by blowing up the front.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see… Either way Raven is heading your way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi felt that something was off. The air grew heavy even though the gas had dissipated. She carefully slid her hand towards her holster. As Kiyomi did a 360 to confront this weird feeling, but her face was met with the end of a leather whip instead. She recoiled from the hit and almost crumpled to the ground. She felt a small stream of blood roll down her face, distorting her vision in a crimson glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A bold and venomous voice cut through the ringing in Kiyomi’s ears. “Sorry about that Kiyomi, but Nezu said I can go all out unless it's the official match.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi remained silent as she un-holstered her firearm and took aim at Midnight. She didn’t have enough strength to pull the 6-pound trigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Before I beat you Kiyomi I need an answer.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi struggled to keep the sights aligned on Midnight. She inched her finger to the trigger hoping to muster enough strength to pull it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not from this world are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi pulled the trigger sending a single .44 AMP round at Midnight. Midnight already knew Kiyomi was going to shoot so when she saw Kiyomi at first she landed a hit to the head to throw off her aim. The bullet breezed past Midnight and made a sizable hole in the back wall of the main foyer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiyomi!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi turned her bloody head to see Raven running towards her with Naginata in hand. Raven lunged forward only to be caught in Midnight’s gas. She began to shake and feel drowsy. She mustered enough strength to grab her Evoker and aim it towards her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Midnight knew that Minako was an enigma with her summoning quirk, but she could never get over the method of shooting herself in the head. She shuddered as shards of blue flew out of Minako’s head. A blue haze formed behind the gild and showered her in a green mist. What was more shocking was that Minako was standing in the gas without being knocked unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako raised her Evoker to her head a second time and pulled the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“PERSONA!” Her eyes glowed red as a blue haze formed behind the girl again, revealing the master of strings. The haze strummed its instrument. The room got suddenly hot as Midnight noticed bubbling lava forming below her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hopped out of the way just as a pillar of lava shot up from the ground. Even though she hopped out of the way Ember landed on Midnight's bodysuit ruining it. She landed 10 feet away from Raven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Midnight was not playing around anymore. She spoke with venom as she eyed Raven holstering her gun. “Now I’m pissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Midnight could lunge at Raven a voice played over the intercom. <strong>“Midnight, this is Nezu. May I ask you to come to my office, thank you!”</strong> Midnight stood up and sighed before heading to the observation room not too far away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako holstered her Evoker and had her Nagitana dissolve into blue specs. She walked over to Kiyomi and reached her hand out. Kiyomi took her hand while covering her left eye which was still coated in blood. When she stumbled after being picked up, Minako took her arm and carried her on her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako gave off a smile as she carried Kiyomi back to the locker room. “Don’t worry. I wasn’t a great fighter when I started either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi frowned as she stumbled. “Tartarus right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako’s expression grew soft at the mention of Tartarus. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just like me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re both out of this place in this world aren’t we,” Kiyomi grunted as she felt a migraine in her head. “I-I’m all alone again aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako shook her head. Kiyomi’s situation felt nostalgic, like she at some point was left in a labyrinth all alone. Although she was accepted for being herself, she couldn’t remember if she was left all alone. “You’re not alone Kiyomi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi was confused as they entered the locker room. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have me, Akechi, and the Phantom Thieves.”  Minako set Kiyomi down on a bench. “We all aren’t supposed to be in this reality, but we are here for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi felt inspired by Minako’s speech, but she couldn’t bring herself to smile. Instead, she hung her head down. “Right…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minako placed a hand on Kiyomi’s shoulder. “You’re not alone in this complication, so just come with me ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi shook her head. Satisfied Minako finished changing and stopped at the door. “Kiyomi, Just remember, only you can change your world, but I’ll orchestrate it to make it happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi finally broke her indifferent deposition and gave a soft smile. “Thanks, Mina.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of silence. Kiyomi decided to change out of her ‘hero’ costume. In all honesty, she was no hero. Being here at this school, being forced to put on a facade just to make it through whatever the ones at the top decided to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was always like this. She hated wearing a mask, but she became accustomed to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Kiyomi Ueno.”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi raised her head and looked around for whoever called her name. She looked around but she saw no one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi’s eyes widened as she still looked frantically around the room. “I finally lost it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Down Here!”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi followed the voice to her lap. The phone on her lep let out a few vibrations. She picked it up and looked at the screen. Her pupils dilated as she saw a familiar logo expand onto her screen saver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A hat? No...The Phantom Thieves!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Kiyomi Ueno of the U.A, we require your assistance.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bobbed her head to the side letting a few strands of hair cover her wounded eye. “My help?” She brushed the strands of hair away. “With what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Joker is missing and we need your help.”</strong>
</p>
<p>"Joker?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Our leader!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi was especially confused. She had met the Phantom Thieves, but no one told her their codenames. “But how? Aren’t you like the super hacker girl what about surveillance cameras?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Well...It’s complicated….Wait! This isn’t about what I can do! Can you help us!?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure me and Ren made a deal after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Oh thank god!”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how can I be of assistance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>10:00, Mustafa - U.A.</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon hurry it up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi was crouched behind a desk as she waited impatiently for a USB to finish downloading several documents from the world’s most secure server that the hero commission could offer. Still being impatient Kiyomi reached for her earpiece and placed it into her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi spoke in a harsh whisper. “C’mon Oracle how much longer!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oracle spoke in a shocked, distorted voice, <strong>“Again!? These things take time, especially with this security system. I have never seen it before!”</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi slammed the server with her fist in frustration. “Well get it together! A lot is on the line here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Oh!”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Futaba?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“And Voila! Hack completed!”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi quickly grabbed the USB and took out her earpiece putting both into her school bag. As she was just about to leave she heard two voices outside of the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there someone cutting classes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I swear I picked up a sent not too long ago!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“VRRBB”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi panicked as she took out her phone to silence it. A message was displayed on the screen saver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Oracle - USE THE CAN!!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyomi hastily took out a can that was labeled ‘Stealthanol’ she sprayed it over herself and hid under the counter. She covered her mouth and calmed her breathing as the door opened and two pairs of feet walked inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you smelt it here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I swear!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An audible sigh came from one of the two. She stopped her breathing as the one that sighed moved right next to the opening of the counter. “This is a waste of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That Kiyomi girl will eventually go back to class. I’ll let Aizawa deal with that one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” The other huffed as both individuals left the room. Kiyomi did not stop hiding under the counter until she heard the audible click from the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She crawled out of the cabinet. Her hair was a mess. Some of the </span>
  <span>Stealthanol</span>
  <span> was accidentally breathed in so her throat was burning. She let out several coughs before going back to class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>???,???.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what should we do with these two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Find out what they’re about. Kill them if they get out of hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adachi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care of the boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I knew these Mafia-type….Wait are they considered Mafia or Yakuza? Ah, it doesn’t matter. I picked up the boy and carried him to the table in the middle of the room. “Yikes, what did they do to you?” I took off his clothes and put him in a hospital gown. “For fuck sakes kid. You’re worse than Narukami.” I took an I.V and placed it into his arm. It was a hassle to find his vein though. I’m just glad I didn’t end up sticking it anywhere else on his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I made an audible sigh as I finished rolling all the medical equipment needed to the table. I walked back to the corner of the room and placed a magazine on my face to block out the light. “At this rate, I’d rather have that shit futon.” I slowly fell into a deep sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> For some reason, a blue butterfly ran through the dream of my showdown with Sho.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>